Bleach: Das Tier in Mir
by Koltiras Rip
Summary: The battle between the Captains and the Espada draws to a close, but the everpresent omen left by Ichigo's inner Hollow remains to be fulfilled. The Beast is Unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH: REPRISE

CHAPTER ONE

Byakuya had managed to defeat Zomari easily with his Bankai. The flurry of razor-sharp petals had overwhelmed the voodoo Espada and rendered him to nothing more than dust. Weakened and bleeding, the Captain gathered up what remained of his adopted younger sister and the 4th division runt, and made his way quickly to where he could feel Captain Unohana's reiatsu. He dared not show even a fraction of debilitation, lest another, potentially stronger Arrancar showed up. His focus now was on making sure Rukia was healed before her spiritual body desintigrated. A ghost that dies cannot return, after all. Rukia herself knew that better than anyone, regarding Kaein.

Arriving to where Unohana was busy healing Chad, Byakuya set the two smaller Shinigami on the ground. Unohana took one look at her fellow Captain and shook her head, but wordlessly knew that there was healing to be done on a grander scale than Byakuya was willing to admit openly. Wasting no time, the woman released her sword's Shikai form, materializing a massive whale-like creature that those present knew could heal within itself. Byakuya helped place Rukia and Hanatarou within the creature's mouth and then, humiliated but saying nothing, hopped up inside as well. Its mouth closed, and Unohana sighed.

"We were not supposed to fight. Captain Kuchiki, what did you get yourself into?"

Behind her, Chad was beginning to stir, his wounds healed.

The main fight was still waging. Kenpachi leered at the fifth Espada, Notoirra, daring him to attack. Wave after wave, the two powerful beings assaulted one another, neither seeming to gain the upper hand, and only one desperately hoping for it. Notoirra was known for his sneaky ways of gaining the upper hand, and it didn't take long for him to realize Kenpachi's only weakness lay in the fact that he was not seeking victory. Completely contrary. Kenpachi wished to be defeated, or at least hurt. Knowing this, Notoirra began crafting and scheming a way to possibly rattle the 10th division Captain. He secretly eyed the still-wounded Kurosaki, seeing Neliel and Orihime beginning to heal him as quickly as they could. Notoirra wasn't about to let such a thing occur. He was certain he could beat Ichigo, after all, but if he, Neliel and Kenpachi were to attack him at once, he wasn't too prideful to dismiss the possibility they could overwhelm him.

He stopped mid-Cero, to Kenpachi's slight disappointment, and instead aimed it straight for the weakened trio standing beyond him. Quickly, the Spoon Espada lunged forward, getting immediately in rather close proximity to the surprised group, smiled ever so evilly and released the cero right on their heads. Kenpachi laughed from behind, mocking the Espada's attempts to hurt the three so easily when he should know well enough that Inoue's power wasn't so easy to bypass.

The smoke cleared, and beneath a shimmering translucent dome sat the now irritable group of unharmed fighters. Inoue glared, as she might, at Noroitta, her hands outstretched to form the Hibiscus shield. Ichigo was a bit surprised, but then nodded and grinned, "I see you've done some training. That was fast."

"Y-yes!" She said, flattered and shaken at the same time. "I was training with Miss Rukia."

"You've done a lot, you should rest now. Let me finish this." Ichigo said, standing up, his severely broken arms now perfectly healed, the blood from his face wiped away, and a resolve greater than before. He had several allies now and he had no doubt that they could defeat this most obnoxious of Espada. "Zaraki!" He called out, stepping away from Neliel and Inoue. "Let's end this. We don't have time to waste on a pitiful, arrogant bastard like this."

"I was just beginning to have fun." Zaraki moaned, "You'll owe me a good fight after."

"Whatever, let's just kick his ass."

Ichigo gave the Spoon Espada one final smirk before reaching one tightly-splayed hand in front of his face. Pulling it back, the Hollow mask appeared, and Notoirra could immediately feel the huge spike in strength. Already in Bankai form, Ichigo had no need to waste more time powering up.

Notoirra said nothing, stancing and preparing for the worst. Suddenly, he paused, looked back and forth, and then up. There he was, the one who'd left Ichigo in shambles before. He'd finally escaped the dimensional prison; Ulquoirra!!

"Hah!" Notoirra sneered, "You're done for."

Ichigo shook his head, and jumped forward, giving Notoirra no chance to repost or even parry. The Espada still had a jubilant look even as a line of red appeared slowly in a criss-cross pattern. The eyepatch fell from his face, revealing the tiny patch of white, what little remained apparent of Notoirra's mask. Even that fell away, and Ichigo, behind him, said nothing and looked up towards the one he'd need to defeat next. Kenpachi groaned in the background, watching as Notoirra fell to his knees, and then further to the ground completely. Inoue turned her head away and put her hands on her mouth in an effort not to lose her stomach at the sight of it. Neliel crouched in front of her, glaring at the body, not happy but not exactly upset either. Her frustration, from a personal point of view, was finally over.

"Ichigo, you should take your friend and go while you're strong enough to do so." She advised.

"The more of these bastards I can kill before I leave, the less I have to deal with during the Winter War." He said back, as if completely unbothered by the fact that he had, for the first time, actually killed someone. Perhaps he felt nothing, having not actually looked to see Notoirra fall, but he knew deep down regardless.

"Ichigo!" Neliel called again, this time firmer. "You can't afford to waste time here, you've already risked the others' lives. Can't you feel their strength faded, if not even gone all together?"

"Chad is okay. The others are getting better. Even I can feel it, can't you? That prick up there cost me a lot of time, it's time for payback." Ichigo prepared Zangetsu and disappeared from sight, reappearing as a mass above Ulquoirra's head. Dozens of his images swirled about, much the same as Byakuya saw when Ichigo first revealed the power of his Bankai. Ulquoirra's expression didn't change, unafraid and far less interested. Instead, he merely reached for his eye, plucked it from its socket, and watched as Ichigo's illusions began to fade. Ichigo was completely perplexed. Who, after all, would pull out their own eye when in combat?

It suddenly struck him, and he felt there wasn't nearly enough time to block what was to come. Ulquoirra crushed the eye between his fingers and the dust swirled all around. Ichigo could see things he hadn't been present for, some he had, others he knew had happened but wasn't sure how. Images were coming from all directions, he wasn't sure which was real and what was projected. He sliced at the figures as though they were attacking weapons, but before the illusion faded, he felt a quick and sharp pain through his back, quickly escaping from his chest. He looked down and saw the end of a sword poking through him, directly through his heart. Ulquoirra didn't stop there, in fact, he braced a hand over Ichigo's shoulder and started cutting downwards. Not even the strength of Ichigo's mask could stop the Espada's attack, and as arrogant as he was before, it dawned on the Shinigami that Neliel was right. Now, it was too late to simply escape. The 4th Espada reached Ichigo's stomach before twisting the blade and quickly pulling it out through the teen's side.

Inoue was in shock, tears flowed down her face and she turned away. Neliel was furious. Kenpachi was unenthused. Ichigo's body finally began to freefall towards the ground. Pieces of his mask broke away and he finally landed with a wet thud against the dusty earth. His zanpakuto shattered, and the appearance of Ichigo's Bankai form faded, returning to a tattered normal Shinigami uniform.

"ICHIGOOOOO!!!!" Inoue screamed, helpless to do anything from as far away as she was. She looked at Ulquoirra and screamed again, "YOU MURDERER!! YOU KILLED HIM!!"

"Do not mourn for those who fail to fight back." He replied, neutral as always.

A few raspy breaths escaped from Ichigo's lips, the black and yellow faded from his eyes. Everything was blurring to him, getting darker, and then nothing. A quiet wind blew over him, dust and sand settling on his uniform and in his hair. The blood caked to his mouth dried up and flaked away. It would seem the unbeatable Shinigami substitute had finally met his end, and as a soul without its body, was about to disintegrate to spiritual particles, forever lost.

Kenpachi, for one, was ready and willing to fight, but he felt a twang at tbe back of his head that told him time was up. Unohana and Byakuya appeared not far off, assuming they were about to heal those over a victorious battlefield, but seeing much to the opposite. Rukia and Hanatarou were already forced back to Soul Society through the famed sliding-door gates.

Ulquoirra was unimpressed by the sudden appearance of two more Captains before him. Supposing he was even slightly intimidated, he still didn't show it. His missing eye regenerated in the socket and he turned about face, giving a simple warning, "Master Aizen has only a short time left before his ideal is realized. If you wish to even witness that glory, flee now and wait. Your end will be realized soon enough." However, despite that reprise, he still appeared beside the rattled Orihime and grabbed her around the waist with only one arm. There wasn't a second wasted before he, and Inoue, disappeared from the battlefield. His mission to retrieve the girl had been completed and he had no other objectives at that time. Aizen hadn't ordered anything else.

Unohana reached out desperately to get Orihime back, but she had no power to compete with the battle-ready Espada, not even her Lieutenant dared give chase. Instead, Isane rushed to Ichigo's side, hoping that she might at least be able to do some kind of good there. His body wasn't yet self-destructing so there was a glimmer of hope there. Captain Kurotsuchi slowly sauntered up to where the rest were gathered, a rather embittered and injured Renji and Ishida following. The two seemingly weak and freakish Hollows followed far behind.

"Oh, what's this here?" Mayuri asked, surveying the area, carrying a small, though empty bottle in his hand. "Nothing interesting, I see. Let's go back."

"We're about to. We're done here." Unohana said flatly, "Isane, gather him up, we'll be safer to heal him in Soul Society. Let's be quick."

The doorways opened and the group stepped through them, though Isane straggled. Her back to the group, no one was quite sure what was taking the Shinigami so long to stand. She was the only one who knew, and it paralyzed her with intense fear. Before her very eyes, Ichigo's arm lifted from the sand, shaking slightly in mid air before falling again. Isane couldn't see a breath on his lips or feel his heart beating, and it made no sense to her that the arm had moved. Shaking her head, she moved to pick Ichigo up again, but this time she was stopped. She heard a thud and then saw the movement. Looking down, she saw Ichigo's arm thrust clear through her stomach, as if of its own will, then going limp again within her.

"C-Cap...tain..." She whispered, blood trickling from the corners of her mouth, and much more dripping to the sand from her wound. Shocked, Unohana turned and rushed to her Lieutenant's side. She pulled the arm from Isane's flesh and dragged her a short distance, frantically trying to heal her quickly. Byakuya pulled his zanpakuto and held it to Ichigo's throat, calm as usual, but glaring. Something wasn't right about his body, and he looked to the blood-covered arm that had so easily penetrated Isane's flesh. It wasn't a normal arm...in fact, the fingers were stretched into incredibly sharp claws.

"What are you, boy?" Byakuya asked quietly, seeing Isane limping with Unohana back towards the gate, both flustered. He suddenly heard a very low and quiet, but obvious laugh coming from Ichigo's direction. His face still looked the same as before, but it slowly contorted into a twisted smile, and without notice, his disfigured, clawed hand flipped palm-side up and its fingers pointed in Byakuya's direction. A ball of VERY recognizable light formed at the pointed tips and a new voice spoke.

"Cero."

The blast launched forward, singing Byakuya's scarf and narrowly missing his skin. He could feel the intense power of the blast though and it even made HIS knees quiver beneath the pleats of his hakama. He dared not attempt to fight the downed thing before him, and instead fell to the excuse of his orders and backed up into the gates before they closed. Alone now on the battlefield, Neliel and her companions saw the gates close and disappear, taking the Captains, Isane, Chad, Renji, and Ishida with them. She felt a slight chill, and couldn't help but ignore the sudden greetings and cheers of her fraccion, only able to hear the chilling laughter coming from Ichigo's body.

"Quiet!" She told them, "Listen..."

Watching in horror, the three of them saw Ichigo's fatally wounded body suddenly rise to its feet as if completely unhurt. It tore away the two layers of kimono, revealing a wedge of open space on its side where Ulquoirra's sword had previously cut. Blood gushed from it still, dripping down its body and to the ground. It was a horrible display, but the risen corpse seemed to revel in Neliel's reaction to it and mercilessly continued. "Ichigo...what's going on with you?" She whispered quietly, a few tears welling in her eyes.

She saw a ripple move down the body's spine, bursting forth at the bottom as if its bones had suddenly ejected from above the hakama. The body's skin turned bleached white, and its newly grown mane of orange hair waved chaotically about. The wounds finally covered over and the body's size grew, the mask reappearing above the mouth that still sneered so insanely, laughing the whole way. Finally it stopped and the new figure shivered slightly before the three, then stood upright. Its feet had ripped the tabi socks and waraji apart, and all that remained of the Shinigami uniform was the pleated hakama.

Neliel had a half moment to react as the beast lunged forward at them, missing her but grabbing both Pesche and Dondochakka in its large hands. Neliel, still too shocked at the transformation of her former savior, watches in horror as the massive demon eats both of the weakened Hollows in a gruesome manner. Two allies now reduced to food for a ravenous monster. Neliel grew furious, but instead of attacking, merely runs in complete terror, hoping at least to not be caught and eaten as well. Perhaps her child-like appearance gave the monster less reason to want to eat her, as it didn't give chase.

The pale creature laughs again, but then turns and starts heading in the opposite direction. It would appear that Ichigo had entirely lost...even to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Inoue hadn't spoken since she'd seen Ichigo's death. She was numb with grief, so much that she couldn't even shed tears anymore. Ulquoirra didn't make it any better by being so neutral about what he'd done, and Inoue knew it was futile to insult or attack him in any way because he could so easily slap her to the ground if he chose to. Instead, she sat in a new room, and it was sealed off so none but an Espada-ranked Arrancar could get in. There would be no more attempts on Inoue's life by anyone's jealous fraccion, and no more kidnappings by other Espada. Ulquoirra was certain no others were interested in her enough to bother trying. Grimmjow was likely the only one.

Aizen was given the report on what happened and he seemed fairly interested in it. Instead of calling his remaining few Espada together again, he merely lauded that soon there would be enough of them again, and then asked for tea. He loved his tea.

Gin and Tousen had their own opinions on the matter but kept it to themselves. Gin approached Aizen at one point and offered to fight the next intruder to Hueco Mundo so there would be no more losses, but it seemed like only a front to keep other Espada from knowing Aizen's true wishes. He actually didn't at ALL mind that the weak Espada had been defeated. It proved they were no match for Captains of Soul Society just yet. He needed stronger Espada. Those born from the strongest of Hollows, not merely Gillians and Adjucas classes. He wanted Espadas born from Vastolordes...and create an army strong enough that none in Soul Society could even hope to defeat. Not even Yamamoto.

There was on particular note of interest that he was only slightly aware of before. That being, Ichigo's body had become a Hollow, and by reports of various spying Arrancar, had already devoured the bodies of two Arrancar-class Hollows. The beastly creature was rampaging through Hueco Mundo, seeking out the strongest reiatsu it could find. Aizen suspected that the Shinigami prodigy was no doubt plagued by an equally powerful Hollow counterpart, which he was already suspect of due to his knowledge of Ichigo's mask from even as far back as the Soul Society invasion.

"Keep an eye on him." Aizen said calmly, a smile present on his lips, "In fact..."

In Soul Society, Ishida and Chad remained with their thoughts. Ichigo as they knew him was obviously dead, but the demon that overtook him was nothing like anything they'd seen. Chad already knew his power from Ichigo derrived from a Hollow rather than a Shinigami like Orihime's had, but Ichigo's transformation proved it without a shadow of a doubt. No one but Inoue even knew Ichigo had Hollow powers before this point, and no one could really explain how he'd turned into one after his death.

An assembly of the remaining few Captains was called and of all of them, Byakuya was strangely the one who had the most to say. Once Kenpachi mentioned Ichigo drew a mask over his face, Byakuya intervened with information about his own fight with Ichigo in the past.

"He was broken and beaten. His body could give no more and the battle was over. However," He paused for a moment for emphasis, "He suddenly started forming a mask upon the right side of his face. His eyes turned black and gold, and he laughed. The thing that took the boy's place was nothing like his former self...it was arrogant, insane. It said it had no name, and claimed itself Ichigo's superior in no uncertain terms. It took only a moment but Ichigo apparently regained control of his body, strangely, he even apologized for the 'intrusion,' as he called it."

Mayuri snickered to himself, "So he's a Vizard then!" He clapped his hands together, "If only I knew before, I could've investigated him."

"It's not like the pathetic traitors we already know of, Captain Kurotsuchi." Byakuya interrupted, "He had no control of his Hollow power."

"He had enough control in Los Noches." Kenpachi corrected, "He summoned the mask to his face at will."

"That makes him a Vizard," Mayuri stated factually.

"He will not be counted amongst those ruffians," Yamamoto interrupted, "Despite this inner demon of his, Ichigo Kurosaki has still been an ally to Soul Society. He ventured into Hueco Mundo alone but it was expected. What was must do now is prepare for what Aizen may use his new form for."

"You don't think he'll..." SoiFon said, firm but inwardly rattled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki managed to infiltrate Soul Society, defeated numerous Captains and even survived long enough to defeat many strong Hollows in Hueco Mundo itself. There is no doubt in my mind that if Kurosaki's inner Hollow is as strong as he is, that it has the potential to become as strong as a Vastolorde." Yamamoto finished, "We must prepare for that possibility."

"So then let's go back to Los Noches and kill the Hollow before it has a chance to evolve!" SoiFon urged, "Aizen already has enough strength, he shouldn't be allowed to gain more."

"Absolutely not." Yamamoto said, "We must prepare ourselves for the war to come, and not risk sacrificing our own ranks before then. To go blindly into that realm is like raising a flag of surrender and lining up on the executioner's hill."

By mid-day in Soul Society, the Captains were released from their meeting, and none so eager as Rukia approached them. She waited impatiently by her older brother's division headquarters and practically assaulted him with questions once he arrived. Instead of answering, he dismissed her back to her own division, and walked right by her. She clenched her fists, furious with a lack of answers. She ran as fast as she could to her own Captain, who at this point was likely the only Captain willing to talk to her.

"Captain Ukitake!" She cried, "What happened!? Why didn't Ichigo or Orihime come back!?"

The white-haired Captain looked at her, sitting in thought by a table in the center of a large room.

"Rukia..." He said solemnly, "I don't think.." His words strayed, then he sighed, seeing the desperation on the young Shinigami's face. He gestured for her to sit down opposite him, "I suppose you won't abandon the look on your face unless you know. I can't let you go on that way."

She sat down quickly, but politely, and waited.

"Please be prepared for what you will hear. No doubt you will be grieved."

Rukia already presumed the worst, and clenched her fists about the cloth of her hakama in a desperate attempt to hold back the tears she knew would come.

"Inoue's rescue failed. She is in good health as far as we are aware, but she is being held against her will by Aizen's army. Ichigo..."

Ukitake could see Rukia's attempts were failing.

"...we aren't certain what has become of him. He was defeated, overcome...but not by any of Aizen's soldiers."

The black-haired shinigami looked up, "So he's not..?"

Ukitake shrugged, "Not having been there, I can only tell you what I've heard from those that were. According to Captain Unohana, her Lieutenant was struck down by Ichigo after he had fallen at an Espada's hands. Apparently something had happened to him that gave his arm the ability to change shape and move of its own accord. She said further that as they dragged Isane towards the gates, Ichigo's actually fired a Cero blast at Captain Kuchiki."

"A Cero!?"

"That's what I'm told."

"But how could Ich--...I mean, how could a shinigami fire a Cero blast, even after enduring so many injuries!?" She was on her feet, eager and demanding.

"We're not sure. It's possible the Espada who struck Ichigo down at first did something to manipulate his body afterwards. Captain Kenpachi verified that the Espada had even so much as plucked out his own eye and crushed it while Ichigo was attacking. There's no way to know for sure what that entails." The Captain continued, looking a bit guilty and nervous now, as he wasn't really supposed to mention Captain-meeting information to anyone other than another Captain, "Rukia Kuchiki, at times like these we must first secure our own selves before risking them for others. Ichigo did just the opposite by invading Los Noches like that, and what happened to him is, while regrettable, not something we should look to avenge. We must move on and attempt to protect the living world from whatever Aizen is trying to do to it."

"If there's even a slim chance that Ichigo is still alive, it's my duty to try to find him and bring him back. I'm the very reason he's even aware of the shinigami or Hollows...even despite the fact that he chose to take on my power at the time. Still, I gave him the option, and I never should have. The least I can do is try to save him."

"Rukia, your determination is admirable, but considering the state Captain Kuchiki found you in, it's very doubtful your attempts to go back to Hueco Mundo would be of any success. Your best chance of helping Ichigo is waiting for the rest of us to be ready...in the Winter." Ukitake approached the rattled younger shinigami and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Please be patient. Go to your other friends, they need answers too I suppose."

Accepting her Captain's words as truth, despite her wishful thinking, she nodded and wiped away the tears that had fought their way to her eyes. She bowed and left the room, closing the door respectfully, and then heading to where she knew Chad and Ishida were being housed. Renji was there with them, trying to make sense of everything. Rukia stepped into the room quietly and took a seat, trying not to look like she'd just been crying.

"So?" Renji asked, arrogantly as always when in a bad situation and trying to look tough despite it, "What'd he say?"

"Big brother dismissed me like always." She answered, "Captain Ukitake told me a few things, but I'm sure there's information missing that he absolutely couldn't tell me."

"Like?"

"From the sounds of it, Ichigo's become a Hollow...just like..." She looked down, recalling the horrible experience she endured while contacting and then defeating the Espada who'd taken on her former friend's appearance, "Captain Ukitake said an Espada crushed his own eye and then struck Ichigo down, then he woke up again and hurt Lieutenant Isane."

"Yeah I saw." Renji said, Ishida and Chad nodding, "The little twerp stuck his arm right through Isane's guts."

"But how!?"

"How the heck should I know!?" Renji rebutted, "He looked pretty dead when we got there with Captain Kurotsuchi! Weird bastard..." Renji said on the side, recalling for a moment how the scientist Captain had gone to many lenghts to try and bottle Szaeyl but that the Espada had other plans. "All I know is that Captain Unohana got all freaked out when Isane wouldn't come with us, and that Ichigo's dead corpse fired off a Cero at your big brother."

"But how could a shinigami use a Hollow's power?" Rukia asked. Amongst them, none knew about Ichigo's Hollow problem or his training with the Vizards. However, Chad had a slight bit of biasedness in himself.

"My arm." He stated, looking at his right hand, "My strength came from Ichigo, that much we know from Urahara. But it's not power from a Shinigami, like Inoue's is."

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose, "That's true. We've seen plenty of healing style kidous to explain Miss Inoue's abilities, but none that give strength like your arms do."

"When we first got to Hueco Mundo, I felt so much stronger than before." Chad said, "The sand reacted to my hands like they were one and the same. Then later, after beating an Arrancar, I realized that my strength came not at all from a Shinigami, but from a Hollow. Ichigo must have more to him than we realize."

"I wouldn't like to give him so much credit but it's possible he's managed to hide at least that much without slipping up." Ishida said irritably, "I wonder if he knew?"

"How long could he have known about something like that?" Rukia wondered. "I doubt anyone would be completely unaware of a Hollow being within them. Especially someone who can sense a reiatsu."

"We should ask Urahara. He'll be the only one who can talk without any of this political nonsense like the Captains here have to abide by." Ishida suggested, "But I'll wager you and Abarai need special permission to go to the real world?"

The two shinigami nodded.

"Then we'll have to go on your behalf and catch up later."

A slow knock came quietly to the room's single doorway, and all four patrons within looked towards it. Standing there as timidly as ever was none other than 4th division's Hanatarou. The scrawny shinigami waved meekly and then came in, bowing before speaking, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was told to tend to the two outsiders and heard you speaking about Mr Kurosaki..."

"You know something?" Chad asked.

"Y-yes...a little." Hanatarou answered pitifully, as always, "Back when Mr Kurosaki and the other outsiders were trying to invade the inner areas of Soul Society, he, myself and Ganju Shiba were stuck in the underground areas. After his first fight with Lieutenant Abarai Renji, he needed emergency treatment without interruptions so we went to the sewers, and while tending to his wounds, I found a mask in his kimono."

"A mask!?" The four said in unison.

"Y-yes! I thought it was bad luck to have such a horrible thing, so I threw it into the sewage...but then Mr Kurosaki had it again later somehow. He said it sometimes appeared on him, and it would be broken, but then it would appeared again later completely fixed, as if it manifested somewhere on his body to protect him from damage. I suspect that's how he managed to survive Lieutenant Abarai's later attacks."

"Did he say anything about a Hollow?" Rukia asked.

"No, he never spoke of a Hollow." The gangly boy said, "But the mask seemed to follow him wherever he went."

"We need to see Urahara." Ishida said firmly, "He's the only one Ichigo's trained with; he'll have to know more about this."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The Menos Forest was quiet, too quiet for a place filled with wailing Hollows. What few Menos class Hollows were left were attempting to flee the danger that stalked them. It would only take a few more, and the now towering Gillian-class Menos would acquire a smaller Adjucas form. What was once a well-known Shinigami was now a mindless Hollow-eater, feeling such an emptiness within itself that only the reiatsu of other Hollows could hope to fill it. Its huge mask was already shaped slightly different from that of a typical Menos Grande, pointing out the fact that one single Hollow within the towering mass was in control of the entire body...and one might only guess which particular Hollow that might be.

A vast expanse of contorted skyscrapers came into view of the battle-ravaged former Shinigami. He lay on his back in a crevice where a window in the building was built, and slowly opened his eyes to the twisted sky above. It seemed different than before though; the sky was black with very few spats of clouds and the buildings were cracked and contorted, as if barely surviving an earthquake.

"...I'm...so tired..."

"So you're finally up, former-king?" Came a voice, familiar and unwelcome, "I'm about to get a new horse. Wanna watch?"

"What...what's going.."

Visions flashed before his eyes, terrified Menos Grande and numerous smaller Hollow were fleeing as quickly as they could move. He saw himself lunging at them, through eyes connected to God only knew what.

"What are you doi..ng..?"

"What befits a King obviously. Turning this weak body into something worth working with. I've gotten pretty far in a short amount of time, but I guess I can thank your pathetic Shinigami power for that much. It's such a shame you never let me take over for more than a few seconds before. I couldn't resist this time. You fell pretty hard, you stupid horse."

He could hear feet landing on the hard surface with a light tap, and subsequent steps heading in his direction. He tried to move around but it felt as if a hundred hands were holding down every part of his body. His eyes were difficult to keep open and his breath was hard to catch.

"Don't bother trying to get up; this is Hell as far as you know it. A place you have no power over and never will again. It's my time now, I'm the King."

A white blur came to his vision, but it was hard to focus. The image swirled about, as if separate from the space it stood in. Surrounding it were several floating shapes, grey and black pieces of something he couldn't make out.

"I told you this would happen so try not to act too surprised. I'm having too much fun out there, I wouldn't want to have to stop just to put you in your place again...Ichigo."

Everything faded to black again and the white figure disappeared.

Chad and Ishida were lucky enough to return to the living world on a weekend, so it wasn't necessary for them to go to their school and explain why they had been gone for the entire first half of the new semester. Without hesitation, they started heading for the Urahara Shop, and as if on cue, the blond man in the white and green stripped had stepped outside and saw them coming.

"Back already?" He asked, the usual smile on his face.

"Something's gone wrong." Ishida mentioned, "Kurosaki lost."

"He was a bit hasty, for sure, but he was fairly persistent to go in." Kisuke said, fanning himself as if the news didn't matter to him, "What was I going to tell him?"

"We don't care." Ishida continued, "There's something more important to go over."

"Ohh!" Sandal-hat laughed, turning to look at them directly, "And what might that be? Finally catch a glimpse of Kurosaki's new power?"

"So you did know about it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Exactly why we came to you."

"Come inside then. My legs will get sore if I have to explain it out here." Urahara turned about-face and went straight back into the shop. As soon as the three were seated, Urahara placed his elbows on the small table and leered at them with great interest, "So, what have you to ask?"

"How long has he had the power to use a Hollow's mask?" Ishida was direct, he wanted to waste no time.

"At least as long as he's been a Shinigami." The blond answered, "But it's possible he's always had the power within him!"

"Hollows are born through restless spirits that can't pass on, how could a normal human have a Hollow inside them if they're not dead?"

"Your view of life and death is so narrow, Ishida Uryuu." He leaned back and fanned himself some more, "So many anomalies exist, it's difficult to keep track of them all. Even when I was still Division 12's Captain, maintaining records of new discoveries was tasking and often irritating. It was only when something like the Vizards came along that anything got interesting."

"Vizards...are they related?" Chad asked.

"Oh, quite probably!" Urahara laughed, "They've a group of misfit former Shinigami who've allegedly obtained Hollow powers through mostly unknown and highly illegal means. It's considered taboo in Soul Society to acquire a Hollow powers so these few are considered criminals."

"Do you know who they are?" Ishida asks, "Is it possible they'ce come into contact with Kurosaki?"

"The chances of them not noticing Ichigo's powers are as slim as a Hollow not detecting a high reiatsu."

"Ichigo was able to use his Hollow mask at will in Hueco Mundo." Chad added, "We saw him doing so just before he was cut down."

Urahara snickered to himself, then leaned forward as if to whisper something secretive to the pair, "Just between us, I've heard a little bird tell me that young Kurosaki's fight with Byakuya was interrupted by Ichigo's Hollow. Wouldn't THAT be interesting if it were true!"

"Supposing it was, wouldn't that imply Kurosaki wasn't in control back then? How could he have learned to control it?" Ishida wondered, pushing his glasses up again as he usually did.

"The Vizard are the only ones who could know that. I haven't taught Ichigo anything regarding his Hollow mask."

"Do you know where they are?"

"That's not a valid question in regards to them. The Vizard surpass many Shinigami abilities and can blind even a Captain's senses with their strong reiatsu. If you were to contact a Vizard, they would have to make the first move. Chances though are low since you're not in possession of a Hollow's power." Urahara explained.

Chad and Ishida went silent for a moment, but then Chad lifted his arms, revealing both unique shells.

"We may not have masks, but my strength must come from Ichigo's Hollow, like Inoue's came from his Shinigami powers. If this isn't relevant..."

"Ah! I forgot!" Kisuke smirked, folding the fan and pointing it at the tall Latino man, "That's surely enough bait to bring one of them in."

The two stood up, followed shortly by the exiled former Captain. As they reached the doorway, Ishida turned back around with a rather serious look on his face, "One more question."

"Yes, Ishida Uryuu?"

"If you were exiled from Soul Society because you created the Hougyoku, why are you helping them now?"

"I was exiled for many reasons. However, at least right now, it's more important to make sure former-Captain Aizen doesn't attain power over the King's Key. Nothing good could really come from a twisted simpleton like him attaining the power of God."

"Will your allegiance last through the Winter War?"

"You sound as though you think I'm secretly siding with Aizen."

"I'm cautious of all possible betrayals. Forgive my implication, but there's reason enough in your case to assume you might have a grudge against Soul Society. If you do something that verifies my even slight suspicion, at least I won't be amongst the fools who said they didn't see it coming."

"Your sense of observation and caution are well-founded, Quincy. I can't prove one way or the other until the whole situation is dealt with, but consider this...even though I may have been given the boot from my former position, I have enough respect for my freedom and livelihood to team up with a group of folk who feel the same way. As the old phrase goes.."

"Old phrase indeed." Ishida said, "Thank you for your assistance."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Aizen stood over the pedastle that housed his prized Hoygyoku. It shimmered with fluctuating sparks of light, as it a sphere of crystaline water. Opposite him stood a timid and nervous Orihime.

"Miss Inoue. The power you displayed before on Grimmjow was amazing." He said cooly, though still giving the girl a bit of a startle, "Do me the honor of showing me once more, but on this small trinket instead."

"What would happen if my powers broke it instead?" She asked, genuinely conserned. "I'd like to see Mr Kurosaki first..."

"The young shinigami is no longer with us." Aizen said, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Inoue didn't hear the tall, suave man's words after the first few were spoken. All she could make out were the thunderous heartbeats that reverberated in her head. She collapsed to her knees and burried her face in her hands, sobbing pitifully. A day was too much to ask for a person so emotionally attached to be done grieving.

"Master Aizen." Came a familiar voice, "This man somehow survived and has offiicially surrendered."

Aizen looked back, seeing Ulquoirra standing in the doorway with a darkened figure directly behind him.

"Really, well...this is a surprise. Miss Orihime, it would seem that I was...incorrect." He stepped out of her line of sight, and as the girl looked up, an orange-haired Shinigami stepped through, looking straight back at her.

Through her tears, Inoue could barely distinguish the figure through the murky shadows of the room. However, the orange shon through like a bright light in the darkness, and she stood shakilly to her feet, disbelieving the very sight before her. "It's impossible..." She whispered, "I saw you...I saw you die!"

"Inoue..." Ichigo said quietly, stepping past the #4 Espada and into the light shining down on them all. He took Inoue's right hand in his and placed it on his chest, where her bare hands could feel the warmth of his skin and the beat of his very living heart. "Do you believe it now?"

It was difficult for her senses to comprehend it. Her heart was so stricken with anguish and despair that seeing the very reason for it standing before her eyes in complete health was impossible to bear. Aizen watched the pair in silence, then nodded to Ulquoirra, who took his leave and closed the door.

"Inoue, it's important now that you help Aizen." Ichigo said, grasping her hand now with both of his own, "I've learned the truth, while fighting the Espada...Neliel told me after she helped me recover."

"Ne..liel.."

"The pipsqueak who turned out to be an Espada herself? She has a strange power to puke up a healing fluid...it's disgusting, but it did the trick." He moved to pull down the edge of his parted kimono to where the huge sword-cuts had once been...now not even a scar or scab remained. "She told me about her fued with that big spoon guy from ages back, and that Aizen's plans were for the better despite it. Please...help him restore the Hougyoku to it's full strength. I promise I won't fight anymore and get hurt...it tears me apart to see you so upset over someone like me."

Orihime was still in shock; Ichigo's story though, it made too much sense to dismiss it as a dream. She was sure enough that even she couldn't think up something like that on her own. She nodded, trusting in everything Ichigo had told her, and stepped towards the opened pedastle. She held her hands above it, and spoke the words that began the rightful process. "I reject."

The massive Gillian finally stopped moving. It let out a piercing howl that could be heard for miles around, then slowly started to topple forward. Its long, thin body shook the earth as it hit, and it lay still for a long while, though slightly shaking. It gradually curled up into a massive ball, and then appeared to break. Pieces began to break off like dry bark from a tree, flaking away to reveal an empty hollowness within the restless spirit. Ever so slowly, something much smaller within it started to move, and pushed much of the remaining black debris away. In its place stood a much different Hollow.

Its mask remained much the same, two rows of skeleton-like teeth accented by narrow black slits for eyes. Red stripes on the right half trailed off towards the edges from their starting points in the middle. A striking difference from the original Hollow it started as was the addition of two new arms, and several more menacing spines growing from its back, rather than just around the shoulders. Its feet were smaller, though still slightly resembled that of a bird. Overall, it was much more humanoid than before. Countless Hollows resided within it now, and thus its strength was compressed and more refined.

"Finally, an Adjucas!"

"You're turning me into a monster." Ichigo groaned, still feeling a little dizzy. The sky was clearer to him now, not that he wanted it to be, because it gave him an all-too-clear few of those many hundreds of Hollows that now shared Ichigo's existance. He could swear he saw Pesche and Dondochakka once but it was before his vision had cleared and he dared not think his counterpart would've so easily killed them when they were so weak, last he checked.

"I'd rather like to think I'm sculpting your weak and pitiful body into a work of art. You yourself won't ever change. This, however...I'm not going to stop here. This is just the beginning."

"Where's old man Zangetsu?"

"Floating around somewhere...all over the place, more like." The Hollow let out a chilling laugh, "There goes a piece of him now." A white finger stretched out over Ichigo's eyes and singled out a shattered bit of metal that was spinning about in the air. Ichigo's heart sank. There was no one in this world now but himself and his twisted inner demon.

"What do you intend to do when you've reached the limit of my strength, huh?"

"Oh, see, that's what's so interesting." The Hollow said, rather amused, "The best part about this laughable fusion of you and I, Shinigami and Hollow, is that it removes the old strength barriers that normal Shinigami reach and can't surpass. My potential is limitless. Maybe I'll even find a new class of Hollow beyond Vasto Lorde like this? I can't wait to taste that power."

"I'm going to regain control at some point. Be ready for that, you nameless bastard." Ichigo gritted his teeth, struggling slightly against his invisable bindings.

"Try all you want, your body is a complete Hollow now. What could a Shinigami possibly do about that? You were at the precipace both times I nearly gained control in the past, and that's the ONLY reason you got to change back. Keep that in mind. The Ichigo you knew doesn't exist anymore; he's nothing but a memory and a shadow now. Your socalled friends won't mourn for long." Another shrill laugh, more psychotic than before. At that moment, then inner Hollow shifted again and seemed to be seperate from that world, still visable but strangely diffused from his surroundings. Ichigo couldn't find anything to say. He was trapped for the time being. All he could do was watch as his new body acted against his will and devoured Hollow after Hollow. He could only suspect his new form would hunger after something much stronger soon, and without a doubt, Los Noches itself would become nothing but a giant buffet.

However, regardless of everything that had happened, Ichigo's more immediate consern was whether or not Aizen had any idea what had happened. If he's trying to transform the most powerful Hollows into Arrancar...then there was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that Aizen would try to do the same to him later. Ichigo was certain enough in himself to know that his inner Hollow was right in his confidance to become a Vasto Lorde. Ages ago he was able to defeat Soul Society Captains, even with as little experience as he had then. Now though...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Three weeks had passed since the Captains had retrieved Rukia, Chad, Renji and Ishida from Hueco Mundo. In that time, there was a greatly noticed lack of Hollows entering the living world. Weaker Shinigami were being sent in masses to Karakura to ensure the safety of those people who lived there, but none so cautious as Isshin Kurosaki watched the night. He had kept tabs on things through Urahara and Ryuuken. Only just recently informed of his son's death, it took a lot for him to continue convincing Yuzu and Karin that Ichigo would eventually return from whatever wild teenaged boy adventure he was on, and that he was no doubt safe. There came a moment where he debated finding someone to watch his daughters for a while, but he constantly argued himself out of it.

More often than not, however, when a Hollow did appear in Karakura, the few times that one did, he couldn't fight the urge to slay it himself...often leaving it in its dying throes as the slower, less powerful shinigami forces arrived.

Of course, as many of these Hollows were being slain by Shinigami, more souls were appearing in Soul Society. Exorcised souls that were once Hollows arrived without many memories, but it was probably for the better since tracking down any prior family or friends was practically impossible in such a huge place. More commonly however, Hollows being slain by Shinigami were summoning the Gates of Hell instead of going to Soul Society. Such occurrances denoted that the Hollow had been particularilly malicious when they were normal, living humans.

At the end of that three week span, Isshin couldn't take it any more. He packed his daughters' things while they slept (in his Shinigami form so he couldn't be seen or disturb them) and then promptly woke them the next morning in the usual, comical way that he did.

"I'm taking you to Tatsuki's!" He said loudly, "I spoke to her family yesterday and she's agreed to let you stay with them for a little while."

"Where are you going!?" Yuzu begged, "Are you going to find Ichigo!?"

"I am!" Isshin said proudly, "He's probably gotten himself incredibly lost or in jail or something and hasn't had the balls to call back home for help."

"Beat him up for me." Karin said flatly, still tired, "He needs a kick in the ass for causing us to be up this early."

"Now now, Karin, that's no way to speak about your brother." Isshin scolded, shaking a finger at her, which she grabbed...much to his dismay. Soon after dislodging the digit from his daughter's vice-like grip, he hussled them to his car, made sure the clinic was closed (and that the sign that said he was gone for a while was visible) and left for Tatsuki's home. When they arrived, he made a hasty greeting, farewell and retreat. It was strange, he felt compelled to go to Karakura Hospital to meet with Ryuuken first, despite knowing he would probably decline assisting him given the deal he'd made with his own son. It didn't matter though, Isshin wanted at least someone other than Urahara to know where he was going, in case something happened to him and someone needed to watch his kids. Strangely enough, he trusted Ryuuken more than Urahara...though it was probably for some superficial reason such as the fact that Ryuuken lives in the real, normal world and doesn't have many dealings with the other side.

He entered Karakura Hospital normally enough, requesting to know where his old 'friend' was and waited in the public waiting room before Ryuuken finally appeared.

"Back again?"

"I have a favor to ask."

Los Noches could actually be rather stunning to look at if one weren't scared out of their mind about what lay within it. Three weeks ago, Inoue could've cared less about her surroundings, but suddenly, everything started looking nicer to her. The source of her happiness was always close at hand, and even started blending in when he abandoned his old Shinigami uniform in favor of something more befitting his current opinion. A white uniform with black trim, flowing much like the robes that Gin and Tousen wore, plus the inverted boot-waraji to finish off the new look. Orihime was slowly forgetting the place she left behind and the people she used to know from there, feeling more and more at home in this Hollow Realm.

But, Aizen was always watching from some vantage point.

"You're staring at them like it's actually interesting." Gin said, approaching from behind. "How long are you going to let that farce go on?"

"As long as it takes. I need to be sure that foolish child won't just use her power to banish the Hogyouku from existance all together. I could see it on her face the first time I brought her to see it. Since then, I've been showing her a fake one."

"Afraid of her?" Gin laughed, putting his arms behind his back and leaning slightly forward, as if to pry.

Aizen smirked, "No. Of her, especially not. Erring on the side of caution, however, is sometimes necessary." He turned to face his lieutenant, "It won't be long now before we can move forward with the plan."

"It's been a long time coming, Lord Aizen."

"A few hundred years won't seem like anything when the King's Key is recreated. By then, The Hougyoku will have been restored to its former glory and an entire new seat of Espada will be created. Those ten alone would be able to destroy Soul Society without even needing to try."

"Is that why you're feeding him all the remaining Numeros?" Gin asked, leaning back up again to his normal posture.

"That shinigami is practically a natural manifestation of my own ideals. To fuse those two powers together and completely remove the power cap and entirely ignore any limits that Soul Society dictates." Aizen turned to watch Orihime and the Arrancar-dressed Ichigo again, "Soon, I won't need to pretend he's subserviant to me. I won't need any of the Numeros or even the Privaron to destroy Yamamoto and his Captains. In a manner of speaking, Ichigo Kurosaki is half the King's Key in and of himself."

"But what makes you think he'll bow to you? He's resisted every form of superior before." Gin pondered to himself.

Aizen smiled cooly, "Whether they be the Hollow of a Shinigami or a normal human soul, Hollow are still Hollows. Creatures born of hate, fear, anxiety and suffering, longing only to quench their thirst for more power, hoping one day to be strong enough to destroy that which they fear most. Even Ichigo will bow before me like all the others do...whether its admiration or an extension of his fear, he will come into the fold."

"But is sending all the Numeros off to try and defeat him when you know they'll be eaten such a good way to gain supporters?"

"I'll let you worry about that for me, Ichimaru Gin. Until then...I will continue sending them orders until that boy becomes a Vasto Lorde." Aizen stepped away, leaving Gin to watch Orihime and the faux Ichigo on the pathway below. He smiled to himself as he passed, wondering both about whether he should have tea soon, and how long he might still have to wait before that final evolution takes place. He didn't want to send his remaining Espada to their dooms just yet.

Far off, both former Captains could hear the victorious howls of the aforementioned Adjucas.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Itsyugooo...Itsu -hic- gooo.." Nell wandered Hueco Mundo mindlessly. The sight of seeing Pesche and Dondochakka devoured so easily was shocking to her still, yet she still longed for Shinigami guardian. She had been walking for days towards what she thought sounded like struggling. In her tiny hands, she carried a shredded piece of Ichigo's uniform, something she'd gotten after the Captains and Espada had all left the scene of Ichigo's last fight. She hoped that it might help reestablish her former power without reverting her again. Truthfully, she thought it might help bring Ichigo back.

Images flashed before her eyes of Ichigo's transformation. Ulquoirra slicing him completely down his core and then letting him fall like he did. There was more blood in that one action than Nell had ever seen in one place in her entire life. Her drive to try and save him kept her tiny body moving forward, alone and helpless through Hueco Mundo. The crystaline trees were slowly looking more ravaged as she hobbled closer and closer to where she could hear the howling. The trees looked more like ragged spines growing from the sand now, debris was all over the place, and movement could be seen in the distance.

"HRRAAAOOOOOOOOOWWW!"

The monstrous cry made Nell fell to the ground, covering her head with her hood and hands. She looked up again, thinking some massive, powerful Hollow had found her and wanted to eat her whole. Instead, she saw nothing, and quickly rushed to her feet again. The scare gave her more insentive than not to get to Ichigo as soon as she could. As tainted as it was, she could still sense the faintest hint of his reiatsu within the massive, evil thing she chased. The movements ahead grew larger, bolder, as Nell approached, and soon she could see defined shapes and figures. White specs against the black sky, one larger than the rest but much faster despire it.

A huge red beam shot through the sky and the white specs on the right started falling. Nell hid behind a large, broken chunk of crystal, watching cautiously for whatever was attacking all those Hollows.

There!

She saw the commotion finally end, and while the ghastly sound of bones crunching and flesh tearing gave Nell a chill, it obviously wasn't entirely unfamiliar given the fact that she'd done the same once, long, long ago as a mindless Hollow herself. Still, knowing it was Ichigo now, it terrified her.

Step by step she made her way closer to the source. She saw fractured masks littered along the sandy earth, but she pressed on anyway. Finally, she came to a stop in the middle of a bloody open field, seeing the monster at its center that had caused all the carnage.

"Itsyugo..." She said, the missing teeth of her lower jaw giving her a child-like lisp, "Isth that you?"

The creature paused, then turned its masked face towards her. That was the one. It was Ichigo's mask. The very same one that Nell saw him draw over his face to fight Grimmjow and Notoirra.

It glared at her.

"That annoying kid again."

"You leave her alone! She's not going to do anything to you, even if you attack her first!"

"Maybe I should have some fun?"

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"You're...Neliel Tu." The demon said, it's double-voice sending a chill down Nell's spine. She warilly nodded twice, then went still again, clinging to that small piece of shredded black cloth. "A former Espada. A Privaron?"

She noticed suddenly that all the bodies that had been devoured were that of Privaron and Numeros. She felt incredibly vulnerable.

"Itsyugo...wake up..." She pleaded, "Pleath...wake up..."

The monster crouched low, then held its hand out towards her, which was probably one of the more human-looking things about it in that form. It stood completely still as it waited for Nell to react, though unbeknowest to her, if that mask would just barely uncover the demon's mouth, she'd be able to see the devilish grin hiding behind it. She slowly took a step forward, terrified, but hoping Ichigo was aware of himself enough to know not to hurt her. She didn't know she was approaching an entirely different entity than him.

"Neliel Tu." It said again, "It's okay. You can come near. I won't hurt you."

"NELL!! NO!! RUN!!" His screams couldn't be heard.

"Should I eat her now? No...I should at least wait until she's regained her true form, THEN I'll do it."

"Who are you?" Nell asked weakly, hoping not to be hit for such a question. She was in absolutely no position to fight, at least not unless a Cero was involved, at any rate.

"It's me. Come closer." It held completely still. Nell was about three paces from its hand now. The two pointed fingers made her a bit nervous; however, she eventually reached out for them anyway. The instant she touched its skin, she knew it wasn't Ichigo at all behind that mask.

"You're...Otschigi." She said, sounding less afraid than before.

"Ochigi?" It repeated.

"She gave me a name, how cute."

"Nell, why aren't you running!? Please...go now!!"

"You're the opposhite of Itsyugo." Nell said further, "Otschigi...Shirosaki."

"Ochigi Shirosaki." The inner Hollow repeated to himself, "I can live with it."

The monster's hand closed around Nell's tiny body, then lifted her up off the ground, holding her directly in front of its face. Still only an Adjucas, it didn't completely possess the outward sophistication of a human, or even an Arrancar yet, so it simply sniffed at her like a primitive caveman.

"You alone can call me by that name." It told her, that strange double-voice giving the child chills again. "I'll give you that much privilage."

Ichigo was shocked, relieved and in complete disbelief at what he'd just seen. His inner Hollow wasn't killing someone, especially someone close to him? Ichigo shook his head and remembered the Hollow's threat to simply eat her later when she's regained her Espada form again. His heart sunk. He HAD to find a way to regain control, even for a moment, long enough to tell Nell to get away. He could only despair at the thought of what might happen if Ochigi ever managed to stumble across Orihime...or Rukia.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Renji and several others had gathered on the outskirts of the main city. He looked glum, and a little unsettled to have been selected...and yet be amongst a group of such low class Shinigami.

From afar, Byakuya entered view. Renji tensed, and everyone instinctually made formation, despite being mixed squads.

"You all fail miserably at the use of Kidou." The Captain said simply. Renji grimmaced, but said nothing. "This training session will help you fine tune your abilities...and hopefully make something of you before the coming conflict."

"Yes!" Everyone said unanimously.

Rukia watched from afar, somehow wishing she was within their ranks. She felt weak, though probably just in spite of the fact that she so horribly fought the test-tube-headed Espada weeks earlier. It was still unsettling for her to have been tricked so easily into thinking Kaien had somehow managed to survive his own death. The paralell between him and Ichigo made it even more difficult. Reliving Kaien's memory in such a short time before Ichigo's death. Such close friends...not even just friends, people you would give your own life to save or help. She felt that way for everyone in their clique. She was sure they all felt it too. Hopefully Orihime still had hope they'd be able to come back and save her for sure, even if Ichigo's strength couldn't help them anymore.

Explosions from afar. Rukia fell off the chair she was watching from, smacking her head. "What the hell!?" She looked completely flabberghasted, wide-eyed and looking out the window again. "What in the world happened out there!?"

Renji and the others were black in the face and just as wide-eyed as Rukia was. Byakuya retained his composure but inwardly was thinking he had been appointed to train idiots. What a day it had already been.

Chad and Uryuu had returned to Soul Society not too long ago, but seeing as they weren't Shinigami (or even official members of Soul Society) they weren't being formally trained. Instead, they headed back to the Shiba household...after spending a day or so trying to find where it had newly moved to. Kukaku had laughed herself silly at them asking for personal training to refine their kidou, but eventually agreed, and they were well on their way.

"It's a pity your spikey headed friend can't be here. He probably needed this training far more than any of your two." She laughed, Ganju in the background twitching at the mention of that particular fellow.

"We're doing this for his sake." Chad said, speaking for them both, though Ishida said nothing. To him, Ichigo was still just an unofficial accompliss, one he wasn't even supposed to have.

"Well, we'll see what you can accomplish in such a short ammount of time. You did well with the cannon training, after all." Kukaku noted, slowly fanning herself as the Quincy and his sparring partner exchanged kidou blasts.

Hueco Mundo stretched on for endless, countless miles in every direction. Isshin was growing tired of the wild goosechase to find his son there, but he wouldn't give up hope. He could still feel a shred of Ichigo's reiatsu and he wouldn't stop until he could hone in on it. There was a sudden spike, and Isshin darted immediately in that direction, wasting no time with running. Instead, he used shunpo to traverse large distances quickly without the risk of sinking into the dusty sands.

"That's the last in a long distance." The large Hollow said to itself, Nell sitting inconspicuously on its shoulder, holding onto one of the three spikes that jutted out around it. She could sense as the demon changed its focus from the lowly Gillians in the area, to the feast of Espadas and their associates residing within Los Noches itself. She could feel him laughing quietly to himself, and could only imaging the sickening smile it had born under its mask.

'He's going to go there...' She thought to herself, getting anxious, 'That means I might change back...maybe I can save him from this thing...'

The Hollow lurched forward, effortlessly running far away from the edge of the Menos Forest. Los Noches grew quickly, so massive that it seemed hardly to grow at all...but they were incredibly far away before, so it was at least slightly expected. By the demon's account, it had officially devoured every single Adjucas on the western side of the huge, towering city. Quite plainly, it was hungry for something more powerful now. Mere Adjucas weren't satisfying it anymore. The craving for power to fill its emptiness was insatiable on such a slim diet.

Nell nearly flew off the creature's shoulder as it came to a sudden stop. Momentum caused a huge plow of sand to burst into the sky, a huge wave that carried on for several yards before falling to settle again.

"Such a high reiatsu..." The thing said to itself, "Not a Hollow either."

"I recognize it..." Ichigo said to himself, then realizing his inner Hollow did too. "It's the same as before, when Grimmjow invaded Karakura."

"Time to find out who it is!" Ochigi laughed, darting off in its direction.

Isshin was making that same heading, following the flow of spiritual energy straight to the Adjucas' core. It was only moments before the two passed each other and came to another quick halt. Isshin took cover before the Hollow could turn around.

"Show yourself!" It called, its breathing sounding much heavier, as if about to frenzy from the sensation of being near something so powerful. "I've sensed you before! Don't think I can't dig you out of the sand!"

"Give back my son." Isshin said flatly, slowly; a command befitting of a Captain, former as he may be.

The Hollow couldn't help but freeze for a moment, Ichigo's realization and disbelief compounding so heavily that even Ochigi couldn't help but react.

"ISSHIN KUROSAKI!" It laughed out loud, turning around and pointing at him. The dust wave blew away and sure enough, there stood Ichigo's own father. "Pops! How are you? Good I hope?"

"Don't call me that, Hollow." The ex-Captain said sternly, immediately drawing his zanpakuto and pointing it towards his adversary, "I'll give you one more chance to release my son before I'm forced to attack head on."

'Ichigo's...father?' Nell thought, unsure what to make of the situation. Before she could make one more process, her small body was grabbed unceremoniously from the Hollow's shoulder and held at arm's length.

"Your son is long gone, Isshin Kurosaki." It said, lifting its head in a psychotic howl, the white jaws parting to reveal the trademark set of ghostly teeth residing behind those of the mask itself. "I'm here now."

"I'm afraid I don't have time to debate that issue. Give back my son or I'll attack. This is my last warning."

"What do you intend to do, hmm? Fight a Hollow much stronger than you because you have some strange hope that drives you to believe you can win? Is that is? Don't make me laugh! You're pathetic and weak, and a former Captain to make it worse! You probably don't even know what it's like to fight a Hollow anymore." The demon mocked, shaking Nell around as if she wasn't even there.

"Drop the girl." The senior Shinigami said, "Now."

"No. Take her from me if you dare."

And so Isshin did, using shunpo to dart forward, and cutting deep into the Adjucas' arm. Blood spurtted forth and Nell fell to the sand, swept up quickly by the Shinigami and rushed far away again. The Hollow bellowed, but soon its cries of pain turned to snickering again.

"So that's the trick then.." It said to itself, "I always sensed that about you, FATHER." It released its arm, the wound already beginning to close. "Why I always thought there was something more to you than just met the eye. I'm going to guess you were once the commander of Division 11, the fighting team?"

"He's a Shinigami..." Ichigo said, "He was a Shinigami this whole time..."

"Perhaps you'd like to hear your son's terrified voice, his crying and weeping?" The Hollow laughed again, the mask opening up again, the two mouths stretched wide.

"YOU LET MOM DIE, YOU BASTARD!" The voice was Ichigo's, coming from the Hollow.

Isshin was taken aback, but didn't show it. He held Nell behind him, ready for some trick attack, assuming the voice was manufactured and not actually his son's.

"YOU WERE A SHINIGAMI THIS ENTIRE TIME AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO KILL THE GRAND FISHER BEFORE IT KILLED HER!? RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES...I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!"

It was too real, Ichigo's voice reverberatted through Isshin's entire body, shaking the very marrow in his bones.

"Ichigo, it wasn't that simple." He said flatly, "A day didn't go by that I wasn't ripped apart by Masaki's death. You KNOW how hard it was on the family! If I had any knowlege that the Hollow would go after her, I would've been there!"

"YOU LIAR!!"

The Hollow shuddered, and Ichigo's voice was gone. It knew that Isshin was too rattled now to fight back, at least not at the top of his game.

"Ichigo...I'm so sorry for what happened to her..." Isshin was broken, falling to his knees before the Hollow, "I so badly wanted to save her...back then I couldn't go to my Shinigami form...it tore me apart for years how some lowly Hollow could take away someone so important to all of us. I blame myself...I take all the responsibility!"

He was knocked back several dozen yards, Ochigi wasting no time on talking. He was going to devour the ex-Captain's soul, he was sure of it! That's what would push him over the edge! He stretched out his arm, pointing two fingers towards the stunned Death God and huffed a laugh.

"Cero."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

An explosion tore through Hueco Mundo, shaking the foundation of Los Noches itself. Gin rushed to a balcony overlooking the sandy wastes, seeing the smoke rising in the distance. Strangely, it only made him grin, not a single worry crossing his mind.

"Aizen must already know what's happening over there." He said to himself, calm as ever. "Must excite him."

Isshin covered his face with the wide part of his kimono, then lowered his arm and looked ahead, hoping to see some kind of movement in the clouded winds. Unfortunately, he saw nothing for a good while, stumbling around aimlessly without so much as a blip of reiatsu to focus on. Then, slowly at first, but growing quickly, he could feel one. It was familiar, but different now.

"You stupid little bitch!" Ochigi roared, lashing out through the smoke with the one arm his Hollow body had left. "You would dare use Double-Cero on me!? The very vessel that carries your idiot friend!?"

"I wasn't aiming for you." A voice spoke, "Don't think so highly of yourself."

"Who is that?" Isshin questioned, still mostly unable to see through the sand and dust. "It can't be that little girl...who was she anyway?"

"Neliel Tu Oderschwank." It answered, sounding much closer than before. Isshin felt someone grab his arm, a hand much larger than that of the kid. He looked down and saw a lithe, thin arm coming through the soot, and as the wind gradually blew away the blinding cloud, he could see the form of a tattered, but rather unchildish looking woman with a broken Hollow's mask sitting atop her head.

"Neliel?"

"We don't have time. We need to get away. Ichigo's rage and anger is just feeding his inner Hollow, making him stronger. Quickly!"

He heard what sounded like a quick sonic boom. He barely recognized it as the Arrancar's Sonido. He followed suit shortly after, following her displaced reiatsu far away, using shunpo to get as far away from the Adjucas as he could.

Cero blasts went flying out of the smoke in numerous directions, blasting scars into the desert. Neliel and Isshin could hear the demon's wreched howling from even as far away as their flash-steps could carry them.

"Lower your reiatsu as far as it can go. We can't have him seek us out." She said, wiping the sand from her face.

Isshin was quite startled to finally see the entire woman before him, clad in nothing but the remains of what the child had worn before. She was easy to recognize even now because of the pink streak across her cheeks, and the scar between her eyes. She turned to him and sighed.

"I'm scared we might not see Ichigo again."

Isshin tried to remain serious, despite the strange situation he was in.

"Can I ask who you are...really?" He said weakly, "You were just a tiny kid a minute ago...that alone in this place is weird enough."

"As I said, I'm Neliel Tu Oderschwank. Put simply, I'm a Privaron class Arrancar. A naturally occur-.."

"..occurring Arrancar from before Aizen captured the Hougyoku."

"Oh, you know?"

"I know a little. I hadn't seen an Arrancar in years, but they were around even as far back as my own original Shinigami days." He nodded, "You somehow seem to be on Ichigo's side."

"He helped me regain my memories, and saved me numerous times. I want to help him."

"What can we do about it now? He's pissed as all Hell at me...I didn't want him to find out about this in such a way as it did."

"He didn't know?"

"Unfortunately no. It's like he yelled back there...his mother, Masaki, was killed by a Hollow called the Grand Fisher, when he was very young. I'm afraid it changed him drastically, and he's become withdrawn and bitter. Cynical and untrusting even. When the Grand Fisher returned to our home town a while ago, it was an Arrancar...a weak one, but an Arrancar none the less. I avenged Masaki's death then, but ran away before Ichigo could see me in this form. I was hoping not to have to reveal it until I could find a good time."

"We'll need to regroup before trying to confront him again."

"Yes."

Isshin's fists were clenched, one rather tightly around the hilt of his zanpakuto, which he sheathed again before trying to calm himself. This was NOT at ALL what he was expecting to find.

Bala blasts were firing from the nearly dissipated cloud. The Hollow was completely enraged, partly from Ichigo's own inner fury and partly from Ochigi's frustration at not being able to see through the dust. Eventually the Hollow stopped attacking the air, regaining its composure before using Sonido to escape the unsightly encironment. However, as soon as he left the cloud, he heard a familiar word...and was entirely engulfed in darkness.

His senses were blocked. Not a thing could he hear or see. The world had been completely muted and his eyes blinded.

'That word...' He thought to himself, 'Bankai.'

A large gaping cut appeared on his back, and the seering pain of it made the Hollow howl, its voice gone within the darkness. It was as though every nerve in the Hollow's body had been set on fire and not even a square milimeter of its skin could feel relief from the agony of the strike.

'If this is Lord Aizen's will, then for the Great Justice that is to come, I will do as he wishes.' Tousen thought to himself, 'But such an honor as this must be earned, at very least. I will grant the shedding of blood only for the promise that it will aid the coming of peace.'

The void cleared and the familiar surroundings of Hueco Mundo quickly materialized again. The Adjucas stumbled, the pain subsiding as its body began to recover, and for the moment or two that he was free, Ochigi felt incredibly vulnerable. Before he could move though, he heard more words.

"Way of Binding no. 9. Geki (strike)."

Red light flew down from the Heavens and engulfed the Hollow's body. Paralyzed, Ochigi gritted his teeth, unable to do much anything else in this state.

The white-garbed former Captain finally came into his line of sight. Black tendrils of hair and orange braids decorated his upper body, and to top it off, the ex-Shinigami held a zanpakuto at the ready. Special only to Tousen, the zanpakuto he weilded was not his own. It originally belonged to a woman who shared his ideals, but was killed unjustly.

"I know who you are." He said calmly, "For a moment, however, I expect that you listen to my words. Lord Aizen has given an order, and for his pure Justice it must be carried out. For that reason alone, I will be defeated, and no other." He removed the visor that covered his eyes, revealing pure white orbs beneath it. The blind warrior stood at the Hollow's soon-to-be mercy, and raised the sword in prepared defense, "In a moment, the Kidou I placed on you will fade, and I will expect you to attack me. You no doubt know what this means. Consider it a gift of good will from Lord Aizen." Tousen remarked, "I expect you to make good use of my strength...take command of it if you dare.

"Smash his Limbs; Suzumushi."

"To do such a thing, I'll need to raise my reiatsu again. Be prepared for any sudden attack. We'll have to make this quick." Neliel said, preparing to enact what Isshin had unwillingly suggested.

"I'm ready."

"Very well then." She turned to face an open area, and slowly, the tear in reality appeared before them. Much like the Menos Grande hordes that tore open the skies when Gin, Tousen and Aizen defected, Neliel opened a path directly to Soul Society. It was smaller and less interesting to look at, but it was functional. Nell nodded and jumped through, followed by Isshin. The two had agreed that it would be easier to help prepare the 13 Squads of what was to come by presenting their information personally. What easier way to notify the current Captains than to have a former Espada there to verify it? They had sensed the fight that was beginning where they'd left the Adjucas, and could only fear the worst. Soul Society had to know what they were going to be facing.

Grassy fields and clear blue sky opened up to them as the portal closed. The wind felt alive, and Nell was overwhelmed. She stared in awe at her surroundings, like a child who had never seen the sun before.

"It's beautiful here."

"Yeah." Isshin agreed, "I haven't seen this place in twenty long years. This must be where Rukia's been hiding since she moved out of Ichigo's closet." His laugh was well meant but weak, all things considered. It all weighed very heavilly on his conscience. "We don't have time to waste...we should notify someone quickly."

"Right."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The ground soon ceased to rumble, and Inoue took her hands off her head. Her orange-haired companion looked through the tall window, towards the expanse of the Hollow World, focusing on the direction of the battle. Mirroring the teen's smile was Aizen, a cup of tea in hand as he sat waiting patiently for the change to take place.

"Willing servants make everything so much easier." He said to himself, "It should happen any moment."

Blood was splattered across the white sands. The Adjucas was wounded horribly all over, looking like it had been wipped for days by a barbed 'cat of nine tails.' It fell to the ground, unable to stand anymore despite its once infamous ability to ignore all injury. Tousen had put up a strong challenge, and wasn't going to give himself up as mindlessly as the Numeros had. His absolute terror of dying indefinately gave him the drive to resist being devoured quickly. The Hollow would have to work for his meal.

The mask cracked on its face, and pieces began falling from it. First, a few teeth, then chunks from the sides. The entire body started cracking, as if a massive antique doll that had fallen from its display. Something inside was shrinking, and as the form withdrew from the confines of that empty shell, it brushed away the last bits of debris that clung to its hair. The wounds on the Adjucas shell remained there, leaving the new figure devoid of a single cut. And so, it came to be true, a Vasto Lorde had been born with the ingestion of a Captain-level Shinigami's soul. There was only one strangely frightening thing about the new Hollow that set it apart from looking entirely human...and that was the imprint of the mask on its face. Its eyes were pulled to a sinister slant, dark and cold with gold orbs floating in the black, and two long rows of teeth that gave it a permanent grin.

Looking around itself though, it chuckled lightly.

"I've done it..." He said, looking at his hands, which were entirely human, save for the slightly claw-like fingernails at the finger tips. "I've finally become a Vasto Lorde...all this power, it's finally mine!!" He swung his arm towards the horizon and wordlessly fired the biggest, most concentrated Cero blast he'd ever seen. The scar left in the sand was dozens of feet deep, cutting straight through to the Menos Forest below. Sand quickly began filling in the gap, and the blood the had spilt upon it was covered, disappearing forever from view. "What amazing strength..." Ochigi was in awe of it, and a feeling swept over him. He turned arrogantly to face Los Noches, "AIZEN!! COME AND GET ME!! I DARE YOU!!"

He waited a moment, and nothing happened. He huffed a laugh, a momentary assumption that Aizen simply didn't want to respond.

"Send your remaining armies after me, you washed up Shinigami! Try and conquer me! Come at me all at once and attack me with everything you have!! AIZEN!!"

"There is no need to yell, my friend."

Ochigi flipped to look behind him, the cruelly calm look on Aizen's face leaving a bit of a pit within him. He dared to send a Bala bullet towards the defacto Captain, but his arm was heavy at his side, then both. Confused, the newly born Vasto Lorde growled, instead trying to fire a Cero from his mouth like the Gillian did. That too was squelched, and Aizen didn't even have to move. The sheer weight of his reiatsu was enough to almost cause Ochigi's knees to buckle. Almost.

"So you finally show yourself, away from the gleaming barries of that Hollow city." He snarled, "A King who rides no horse, but sits in a charriot of his own making, drawn by the hordes of Hollows that are too weak and afraid to stand up to you. You think I'm just going to bow before you because you sent that ex-Captain to push me past the brink? You think me too appreciative. Hah! I'll eat you too!" He darted forward, brushing off the weight like it was a heavy thermal blanket. He drove his hand deep within Aizen's chest...and then pulled nothing back. The image faded and that voice sounded from somewhere else.

"You are that which I've aspired and dreamed to be, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said placidly, and in fact, still holding his tea from before.

"Don't you dare refere to me by the name of that pathetic whelp." Ochigi leered, laughing proudly, "I have no name for you to restrict me by! I am me, and nothing less!!"

"And you are very strong." Aizen said, then leaning forward coyly, "But not as strong as me."

"Tsh!" The Hollow laughed haughtilly, "A Shinigami stronger than a Vasto Lorde!? You're more arrogant than I ever imagined!"

Again, he darted forward, lashing randomly and chaotically, as befitting his usual style of combat. But, again, Aizen's image remained and nothing more, as the Ruler of Hueco Mundo appeared in some other spot not far away.

"A Shinigami is so limited in strength. No matter how much those fools train, there is nothing that can prepare them for the War they so eagerly prepare for. They will fall, die, or beg for their lives at my feet. Blood will stain the streets of that City of Spirits, and I will become God, to reshape this corrupt and immoral world into something worth ruling over. Surely you strive for such power yourself."

"DERROTAR!" Red and black spheres swirled about and gathered at the Hollow's palms. Ochigi volleyed them at the brown-haired man like huge and heavy balls. Aizen disappeared from their path, and before Ochigi knew it, Aizen had his hand gripped tightly around his neck, pulling him backwards out of stance, and pinned him to the ground. It was as easy for him as knocking over a stack of empty boxes. Ochigi's eyes widened in shock. The dark pupils within his golden eyes shrank to the size of tiny seeds, and Aizen's reflection gleaned all the clearer therein. Ochigi had been defeated.

"I admire your strength, but I believe that working together will help us both gain what we desire. I promise you the seat of absolute power at the head of my armada, and I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams. All I want in return...is your obediance." He grip tightened and the Hollow had difficulty breathing, even as he grabbed Aizen's wrist with both hands and pulled as hard as he could. The more he struggled, the worse it got; Aizen's hand was the Anaconda's coil. "You can live forever, for the next fight, and the next after that, proving to everyone that you above all save me are the most powerful Hollow that ever did and ever shall exist."

Perhaps the defacto Shinigami was right. Hollows by nature are creatures born from fear. If they wouldn't follow him for admiration, then terror was the next likley reason.

The remaining four Espada under Aizen's command appeared to surround the duo. Halibel looked down on Ochigi like some lowly insect, and the neutral look on Ulquoirra's face grated on Ochigi's nerves. Stark, and the older man whose name no one yet knew...they meant nothing.

"Lord Aizen." Ulquoirra said, "The woman complains of a suddence distance between herself and that image."

The man took a tip from the tea mug he held in his unhindered hand, and slowly relinquished his grip on Ochigi's throat. Standing up, he returned that hand, palm up and open, offering it to the Vasto Lorde. The look on his face reminded all present of the rebellious fury that Grimmjow once possessed. An unholy union had just been made, and Aizen was as excited as ever. Soon, he would be commanding the Arrancar of a Shinigami-Vasto Lorde.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Silent crows gathered as Isshin and the Privaron strode through Soul Society. The remaining Captains were well aware of what was going on, at least as far as the duo's approaching went. Not everyone recognized who Isshin was, and many were cruious as to how he could be carrying a Captain's cloak when no one had been promoted to fill the empty positions yet. Along the main path, Lieutenants began gathering, nervous and anxious all at once. Finally, beyond them, all the remaining Captains, including Yamamoto, were gathered together. Isshin and Neliel approached slowly, then Isshin went down to one knee, both fists planted by his sides.

"It's been a long time," He said simply, "Greetings!"

Zaraki was all a'grin, seeing his former adversary. Of course, he was the only one who didn't seem to have a serious look on his face. The most common thought between all of them was how Isshin was even still alive, given the previous conclusion to the manner was that Captain Kurosaki had been killed. None mentioned it. It was a moot point now anyway.

"What brings you back after all this time? With a Hollow no less?" Yamamoto wasn't pleased.

"Bad news from Hueco Mundo." Isshin answered solemnly, "My boy...he's being used against his will."

More thoughts...Kurosaki's boy? Many made the conclusion rather quickly that he was referring to Ichigo, though Kenpachi was the last since he wasn't paying too much attention to what was being said. Given the prior realization that Isshin hadn't been killed, and rather disappeared, it was easy to assume that meant he'd taken a life in the living world and created a family in the twenty some odd years he'd been gone from Soul Society. Most in Soul Society therefore assumed that Ichigo's last name was merely a coincidence and shrugged it off since at the time, there was no way the 'dead' Captain could've had a son.

"Aizen no doubt plans to turn Ichigo into an Arrancar." Neliel added, "He's been feeding him all the weaker Arrancar and Adjucas Hol-"

"You will speak when spoken TO, Hollow." Yamamoto growled, entirely uncomfortable with having a non-Shinigami speaking to the gathered Captains.

Neliel gritted her teeth, but Isshin put his hand out to imply she shouldn't get angry, "She's telling the truth."

Captain Kurotsuchi took interest, putting a hand on his chin, thinking to himself, "So that little upstart was a Vizard all along."

"Not quite the same." Isshin corrected, "I could sense the change in his reiatsu over the time Rukia was stuck in the living world. When she was taken back to Soul Society and her reiatsu vanished, so did Ichigo's Shinigami power. When he regained it, there was a taint about it. Urahara told me much later that Ichigo had regained his Shinigami strength at the cost of also creating a Hollow within him. He said the mask formed first."

"That's all lies, that exiled bastard was probably just making it up!" Kurotsuchi barked, "My studies on the Vizard are complete and none have ever gained their Hollow power in such a way!"

"You also assumed everything about the Quincy and was proven wrong then, weren't you? Don't think I'm completely out of the loop just because I haven't been involved in anything directly." Isshin glared, "Point being, while the Vizard gained their Hollows in ways Soul Society shuns, Ichigo gained his unintentionally and by accident. Chances are good that the Vizard did contact him at some point though. He disappeared for a while and came back much stronger than he had been before."

Byakuya remained silent, despite the option to mention his fight with the inner Hollow on the Executioner's Hill. All but Isshin were aware of it anyway at this point.

"When I found Ichigo, he'd been completely turned into a Hollow. He was already an Adjucas, and for miles around there were no others to speak of. The place was more of a ghost town than it already could've been. If Aizen gets his hands on my son and uses his strength..not to mention the fact that a Captain-level spirit appeared on the battlefield shortly after Neliel and I escaped it.."

"Captain level?" There were murmurs throughout the white-robed ranks.

"Gin or Tousen, more than likely." Isshin added, "But we were too far off to tell who it was...and it's been twenty years on my part. If that's all it takes to become a Vasto Lorde then Aizen may send more Adjucas Hollows here to devour other Captains. We should be prepared for that."

"So then why bring an Arrancar with you? Siding with Aizen and bringing her for a buffet?"

"She's an ally, wanting to help restore Ichigo to his senses. She also helped me escape before my son went into a rage."

Ukitake was probably the only one there who questioned why to himself. 'Hollows don't just berserk for no reason. They may be beings of anger but to enrage at the sight of a former Captain shouldn't happen. What upset it so much? Surely Ichigo would've been happy to see his father...unless..'

"Ichigo never knew you were a Shinigami did he?"

Isshin paused, and the whole congregation went silent. He lowered his head slightly, "..he also blames me for his mother's death. That's what set him off. The Hollow seemed to think it funny."

"So it falls to you to take responsibility for what your son may do to all of us soon." Ukitake didn't seem happy, "Ichigo probably feels you've betrayed his trust by never telling him the truth about who you are."

"That's enough." Isshin said quietly, "I have my own ghosts to deal with, yes, but the point behind my returning here wasn't to allow you to make me feel guilty for something I can't change now. We need to do something about Aizen, and the fact that an ally of Soul Society is being taken advantage of."

"Kurosaki went to Hueco Mundo despite being told he shouldn't." Yamamoto said, "He put Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai at risk by doing so, as well as the other outsiders. Something like that is considered treacherous and his safety should not be guaranteed on the battlefield."

"What are you saying?"

"Kill him before you save him." Yamamoto tapped the end of his staff against the stone ground, "That's an order to all of you here, and to everyone in Soul Society. If that boy's in posession of some derranged inner Hollow and cannot regain himself on his own, then he is to be killed outright to prevent him from harming anyone. He has brought this onto himself, Isshin Kurosaki."

"...He's my son..."

"No longer. He is an enemy to Soul Society. Now remove yourself from this meeting and take that wreched thing with you."

Yamamoto turned around and left the area, followed soon by other Captains until only Byakuya and Ukitake remained. Byakuya finally left after a moment's pause, leaving only Ukitake and the ex-Captain in that now empty stretch of road.

"Mr Kurosaki, with all due respect, your son.."

"I know what I need to do." Isshin said, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to kill my own son because that old fart said so. I told my family I'd save him and I intend to. I just don't know if I can do it alone anymore...I'm not as strong as he is."

"You have more allies here than you think." Ukitake said, pointing to himself and then waving his hand towards the rest of the city, "Many here feel a sense of obligation to aid Ichigo because of how his involvement with Rukia helped to expose Aizen as a traitor. Captain-General Yamamoto may not want to admit it because it goes against his beliefs of the law, but Ichigo was only doing for his other friend what he did for Rukia before. The only difference is that this time he didn't make it. Soul Society owes him one. I believe that many of the Captains would sooner try to help him than kill him. If not them, then every single one of their squads."

"I'm worried for him still. Maybe if I'd told him I was a Shinigami sooner, then he could've talked to me about his Hollow problem. I'm sure it's been an issue for him all this time."

"It's all in the past now. We need to find a way to help him. Worst case scenario, a shinigami slays him and his soul is cleansed, returning to Soul Society. He'll have to start over, but he'll be free of his Hollow."

"The Quincy can't be allowed to fight him for any reason." Isshin said, "If he or his father enter the battle then the both of them must be removed before Ichigo can be harmed. He MUST be defeated by Shinigami hands, and by none other."

"Understood."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

A few days passed before Neliel was allowed to roam free within Soul Society. Mayuri and SoiFon watched over the irritable interrogation process wherein they attempted to prove without a shadow of a doubt that she wasn't an enemy. Finally, being released from their institutions and allowed to go on her way, she was given proper clothing and told she was to remain sight of a high ranking Shinigami at all times. Generally speaking, it was Lieutenant Hisagi of Division 9. She childishly probed him about the number 69 tattood to his face, but he never showed enough interest to give her an answer.

It wasn't long either before those she met in Hueco Mundo started to notice she was in Soul Society. Renji was the first to see her, but entirely didn't believe she was the child he knew her as. Neither did Rukia at first, but soon the two of them recognized various things about her that made it obvious it was her. The trio were constantly seen together, asking one another innumerable questions...regarding how Soul Society was, why Neliel was in a shinigami uniform now, and finally, what actually happened to Ichigo.

"Everyone's beating around the bush," Rukia said, "No one will tell me the whole story. I've practically begged, but no one other than the Captains knows."

"He's not dead." Neliel said flatly, "I can assure you of that much. He is very lost right now, but far from dead."

Rukia nodded, Renji huffed.

"The truth is...Ichigo had Hollow power because he had one corrupting his soul. He was able to use the Hollow's power while fighting Grimmjow and Notoirra, but in the end, Captain Zaraki appeared and the fight was put on hold. When Ichigo was healed, he killed Notoirra with a single attack. The victory was brief though when another Espada appeared, one that had originally tried to kill Ichigo before he could retrieve Orihime. Left for dead, he had no hope of getting to safety or even winning another fight. That's when Grimmjow showed up again."

"That bastard, kicking Ichigo while he's down!" Rukia was all puffed up, "No honor at all, those Espada!"

Neliel sighed, "Grimmjow had Orihime with him. She made her heal Ichigo so they could have a proper fight. She did so and the two fought. Grimmjow was on the edge of defeat when Notoirra came in and dealt the killing blow, then HE started kicking Ichigo while he was down. Notoirra was an awful person; he never knew when to quit. Ichigo could hardly put up a defense...but when his life was in very serious danger, something clicked and I was able to return to my true form, like you see me now. I blasted Notoirra's Cero back at him and doubled it with one of my own, and then fought on Ichigo's behalf. Captain Zaraki appeared not long after, Ichigo was healed, he killed Notoirra, and then Ulquoirra reappeared."

"Reappeared?" Renji was skeptical as always.

"Grimmjow threw him into a stasis lock of sorts before having Orihime heal Ichigo, to keep him from being able to interfere in their fight."

"Oh."

"Ulquoirra broke free and appeared on the battlefield. He...used some strange trick and confused Ichigo before running his sword right through his heart. He sliced it down and out, then let Ichigo drop to the ground. He took back Orihime and disappeared. After that, you and those other two guys showed up with more Captains. One of the shinigami tried to get Ichigo's body, but she was hurt when it started moving on its own. Ichigo turned into a complete Hollow and the shinigami escaped back to Soul Society without trying to help him." Neliel explained, "I was the only one left."

Isshin had spent a great deal of time with Ukitake since returning, gathering info on what had happened since he'd left and where things were going now.

"It's strange," Ukitake said, "Before you came, Captain Yamamoto was very strict on keeping everyone reminded of the fact that your son was an ally and that if something like this happened, we'd prepare for it. It's like he changed his mind when you told him it had actually happened. I wonder if he doesn't have a grudge against you?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a bit resentful of the fact that I'm not actually dead." Isshin said, scratching the back of his head, "What are the others saying?"

"Not much, actually." The pale figure replied, "Captain Komamura seems the most agitated of them all though. I suppose the possibility of his friend being dead sets him on edge."

"It could've been Gin, I just couldn't tell the difference."

"Yeah, but it's still possible it was Tousen."

"Yeah."

"Captain Hitsugaya has agreed to take his old team back to Karakura early, in case something starts before we get wave of it. You said your house was empty so they've set up shop there. Ikkaku Madarme and Yumichika Ayasegawa of 11th Squad are with him, along with his own Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto."

"I sensed them before, though they seem pretty lazy when there's no Hollows around."

"Captain Hitsugaya has given enough seriousness to the issue to more than make up for the others' attitudes. There was little for them to do for a long time."

The pair entered Squad 13 headquarters and took seats in Ukitake's personal chambers. The specious area still smelt of illness, but it was diminishing since Ukitake had become more active. Isshin made no mention of the Captain's tuberculosis, assuming it was either gone or mostly under control by now.

"So what do we do about Ichigo?" He asked, "I'd rather leave exorcising him as a last resort. It could take years to find him in all of Rukongai. We can't even be sure he'll remember what's happened or realize he's been a Shinigami."

"I agree, it's risky, but we must be open to doing it anyway if defeating him any other way looks impossible." The silver-haired Captain said regretfully, "I have faith that he'll be able to Master his Hollow and regain control. He could turn out to be our greatest weapon against Aizen if he overcomes this himself."

"Do you suppose it's possible to stick a Hollow spirit into a gigai? I honestly don't know what's become of Ichigo's own body since the mod soul inhabiting it took off a while back."

"It's possible the body may have died since the Hollow took control of Ichigo's soul. If that's the case, a gigai made to look like the original could replace it."

Isshin sighed and shook his head, "I hope Kon is okay. It would be fairly miserable for him to be stuck inside a dying body. Even worse, my son's corpse could be out there! If someone in Karakura finds it, they could assume Ichigo's actually dead and Karin and Yuzu might find out!" He was up on his feet again in a mad panic, pacing and flailing his arms, "Ahhhhhh this can't be gooood!!"

"We could ask Captain Hitsugaya to watch out for it, or to search for this 'Kon' mod soul if the body is still alive."

"Really!?"

"Yes, I kept in contact with him from here before." Ukitake turned and stepped out of the room, heading towards the upstairs where the viewing room was located. Within, it was mostly empty, save the projection screen that was designed to transmit video and sound between the living world and Soul Society. Ukitake phoned Hitsugaya first, giving him a chance to get to the same screen on his side of things. Within a minute, the image of both Captains were being projected onto the moniters.

"Captain Ukitake." The child-Captain said ceremoniously, "We're not supposed to check back until tomorrow.."

"Something has come up. Ichigo Kurosaki's body may need to be found."

"His body?" Hitsugaya repeated, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"We can't be sure if the Chain of Fate is still in tact despite Ichigo's becoming a Hollow. Please find him, and if he is still alive, bring the mod soul within him to a safe place."

"Tell him to get his ass to that school or I'll kick him in the teeth when I get back!" Isshin cried from the background.

"What if the mod soul abandoned it and the body is dead?"

"Dispose of it quickly and in a method which would prevent any human from being able to ever identify it. We'll have to replace it with a gigai should Ichigo regain posession of his soul." Ukitake paused, thinking, then looking back up again, "If the body is found dead and ANY word of it has gotten around, let us know. We'll create a gigai and prepare it with a mod soul similar to Ichigo's personality and send it to you should you need it. We'll have to find a way to convince the humans that Ichigo is still alive."

"Of course."

"Okay, go quickly now. No time to spare!" The moniter turned black and Ukitake turned to Isshin, "That's the best we'll be able to do for now. Let's just hope 'Kon' is still alive and well within your son's body."

"Truth be told, I'm more worried for Ichigo's reputation than anything right now." He looked serious, "Ichigo and Kon are polar opposites of each other. Ichigo would be pissed if Kon was going around making a fool of himself while in his body."

"Hah, well, let's hope that's the least we have to worry about." The Captain shrugged, "I'm going to go inform SoiFon that Ichigo's companions need to be found. We should inform them about what's going on."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto lept from roof to roof in search of Kon. They'd been at if to hours and the cold night air was starting to become quite a pain. Matsumoto's breath chilled and she wrapped her arms around herself, "Oohhhhhhhh it's cold!"

"We're not going back to the Clinic until we've found Kon, dead or alive."

"Why would Kon just up and disappear though? He's been filling in for Ichigo this whole time, there's no reason for him to run off."

More buildings passed beneath them, but there was no trace of even the tiny reiatsu Kon held within him.

"Mod soul powers from back then are only as strong as students at the Shinigami academy. He probably got scared off by the increased Shinigami activity out here."

"..We've checked everywhere, Captain, can't we take a break?"

"We're on orders, Lieutenant, I suggest you keep that in mind. Finding that body is more important than anything else right now, as far as this team is conserned."

A severely powerful reiatsu came to both their senses, and they turned their heads to face to west.

"What...was that?!" Matsumoto asked, surprised. "We've never encountered anything that strong here."

"Be prepared, it could be another Arrancar invasion."

The two held fast to their zanpakutos and drew them, and no sooner had they, were they surrounded by mask-wearing men and women. They weren't in any matching uniform and they didn't have abnormal bodies,

"Vizard!" Hitsugaya stated loudly, "Criminals!"

Matsumoto was already on her knees from the group's combined reiatsu. Hitsugaya's strength was reduced drastically by the limiters, but he was still able to hold his ground for the moment.

"What are you doing here!?" He demanded, his zanpakuto heavy in his hands.

"Don't bother, you'll be cut to pieces before you can hope to lift that sword." One of them said, wearing a red jogging suit. "Just stand down."

The young-looking Captain's nerves were bristling at those orders, but he refused to accept them. Instead, he tried lifting his zanpakuto again. Just like the red-clad Vizard warned, his sword fell again, this time so quickly that it flew right out of his hands to land hilt-first in the concrete below. Hitsugaya glowered, but then turned to his Lieutenant, who was on her hands and knees now, trying not to be crushed under the intense spiritual pressure. The Hollow masks on the surrounding group gave him chills down his spine...their empty, black-eyed gazes were really unsettling.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"We're doing someone a favor." The red-clad Vizard answered, "Don't bother to ask who or what it is, just know that you're part of it."

"You're looking for someone, aren't you?" Another one asked, this one opposite the first, much taller and lankier, a male. "We can help you with th--" A sandal beaned him in the head and he fell out of formation, the red-wearing Vizard yelling at him to shut up and that he wasn't making them look serious. The others soon fell out of synch as well, and soon removed their masks, revealing quite normal faces beneath them. The only ones still wearing them were the two bickering in the background. Matsumoto was able to stand again, though the weight in her memory made her stay quiet.

"Oh would you two knock it off?" One of them barked, pointing.

Hitsugaya grimmaced at the sudden turn of events. What seemed like a bad situation was now nothing worth mentioning in the future...it was comical and absurd, actually. The tiny Vizard continued to berrate the tall one with her shoe and wouldn't relent until he finally agreed not to talk again. She made her way back to where the Captain and his Lieutenant were kept waiting, and tilted her mask aside somewhat to reveal her face beneath it, but not abandoning the form just yet.

"All right, so the point is, we're doing someone you know a favor and we need you to come with us."

Hitsugaya and Matsuomoto exchanged glances, and wordlessly agreed to accompany the stooges despite their conflicting opinions. They all disappeared from the Karakura night, reappearing some distance away in a warehouse district, though Hitsugaya lagged by a fraction of a second as he retrieved Hyourinmaru from the street. Waiting was a rather large man with pink hair, who bowed and allowed a door to open in a now-visable barrier-box that covered one building entirely. The group went in without saying a thing, entering the building and descending into a large open area beneath the ground. Though the two present shinigami had never seen them, the area was built very much the same as Urahara and Yoruichi's training grounds, both within and without Soul Society.

At the bottom of the staircase connecting the bottom of the room with the cieling, they spotted a particularilly spikey-headed teenager sitting crosslegged on the ground. The figure seemed uneasy, but didn't try to run.

"Kon!" The tiny Vizard barked, and the teen was up on his feet immediately.

"There you are, you little twerp!" Matsumoto yelled, running up and smacking the mod soul against the back of his head, "We've been looking everywhere for you!!"

"These guys wouldn't let me leave, I promise! I didn't do anything wrong!" He answered, bowing deeply, though his hands on the back of his head instead of on the ground, pressing his wound.

"What a relief, either way." Matsuomoto sighed, fanning herself with one hand, "At least we don't have to worry about handling a rotting corpse..."

"Of course not, what do you take me for, an imbecile!? I'm as strong and fast as any of you, I can hold my own!" Kon continued to make statements and challenges to the shinigami, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

"Hiyori...we should make this quick."

"Yeah." She agreed, "Hey, Death Gods." The two looked at her, the tall man standing behind her, a bruise on his head where her sandal had previously struck. "This here is the favor. We were asked to watch out for this lecherous jerk and wait until someone capable was here to pick him up."

"Who asked you to do this?" Hitsugaya said glumly, relieved to have found his querry but annoyed by him at the same time.

"Ichigo's friends." Hiyori answered.

"They were here a while back asking for help, but they're not like us so there's nothing we can do for them even if we were interested." The tall, lanky one added, "They said that Ichigo was in trouble and needed a favor though so we held up to that end at least."

"So you trained him." Hitsugaya asked, "To control that Hollow power he has."

"Yeah, what's it to ya? Not good enough? Got a problem, Shinigami!?" Hiyori was already planning on starting a fight, but the lanky guy grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still. She spat and glared.

"Yes, we helped him. His friends told us something went wrong before asking us to find that helpless idiot."

"What are your names?"

There was a brief silence, but inwardly a few agreed to give up that much information.

"Hirako Shinji," The tall one said, "This is Sarugaki Hiyori. The others are Hachi, Lisa, Love, Kensei, Rose and Mashiro."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Take that mod soul back to Soul Society." Shinji said flatly, "Ichigo had us find him before he left for Hueco Mundo, but since he's gotten his ass handed to him, his friends want Kon taken someplace safe, in case Aizen succeeds in sucking the life out of this city after all."

"You make it sound like Ichigo's fight isn't over yet." Hitsugaya states, looking at the mod soul still harassing Matsumoto, "What's going to happen?"

"If Ichigo actually learned anything at all from us, then overcoming his inner Hollow shouldn't take long. We've all faced lingering resentment from our own and suppressed it in the end. He'll find his way too." Shinji answered.

"He'll just be an utter failure if he doesn't." Hiyori adds, "It'd be an insult to us if he can't subdue a pathetic Hollow."

"A pathetic Hollow?" Matsumoto challenged, pushing Kon out of her way, "You don't know anything then. Stop boasting."

"What's that, tit-lady!?"

The squabbling was quickly interrupted by both factions holding back their kin. Tensions were running high.

"Ichigo is fighting for the freedom of his soul and his very life right now against that pathetic Hollow. You should know it's grown into a Vasto Lorde by now, he may never regain control!" Matsumoto finished, "Show some respect. It's the price he paid to try and save his friend. What sacrifices could you say you've ever made for someone else, huh? You who were so slefish that you sought to taint your souls for personal power instead of fighting for a greater good for everyone."

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya barked. The woman went quiet, though retaining a rebellious and angry look in her eyes. Hiyori looked much the same. "We don't have time for this. Our orders were to find and retrieve Kon. The fact that it coincides with what the Vizard want is benificial for both parties. We don't need a two-front war...Aizen is bad enough."

The air was strangely still at that moment, and everyone felt it. Both women were released and they stood still, looking away from each other.

"We seem to have a common enemy." Hitsugaya started, "If you're associated with Kurosaki then you must feel he is a member of your group, even if he's not like you. You'll be on his side of the line when the time comes. That means you'll be on Soul Society's team as well."

"We fight for our own reasons, Shinigami, remember that." Shinji said, "To us it doesn't matter if you or Aizen wins, because your buxom associate there is right. We are out for ourselves. We crave new strength and increased power. We'll stop at nothing to get stronger." He paused for a moment, looking to the other Vizards, then back at the Captain, "You are also right that Ichigo Kursosaki is a friend, even if some of us would sooner say we're not even acquainted. The difference though...is that we've already given our support to him, and we intend to give no more. If he can't make use of what we've given him then he won't live long enough to make much of a difference. So take your mod soul and leave us. When the time comes, we'll all have our part to play. The question is which of us will be better prepared."

Another ominous silence. The group diverged and Hitsugaya stepped towards Kon and Matsumoto. They headed up the stairs without a word to say in thanks, left through the lowered barrier, and opened a gateway to Soul Society. It only took a few leaps to get from one side of the portal to the other, dragging Kon behind them as the only one amongst them without a Hell Butterfly.

In Los Noches, Aizen presented Orihime once again with sight of the Hougyoku. She seemed bored of it now, having little interest in using her power on something that didn't seem to change no matter how many timmes she had attempted anything. Not even the first time when she thought she might dispell the thing from ever existing. It disappeared and then reappeared in tact a week later. This would be the first time she would see it since Ichigo appeared in Los Noches and was staying by her side. He had spent the entire time slowly convincing her that Aizen's plans were for the better and that she was the only one holding up his plans to make the world better. To that extent, she felt guilty, and this time she agreed that she'd try harder and focus on restoring the sphere to its proper strength.

Little did she know that this would also be the first time she would actually see the real one.

It was now December 5th. The first day of winter was only two weeks away.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Half of Soul Society's Shinigami had been sent to Karakura, the other half remained. Respectably, half of each Squad was sent, though only Byakuya and Hitsugaya were allowed to go to the living world. All present Shinigami were ordered to evacuate the city proper and wait for signs of attack or change on Karakura from the outskirts. The official first day of winter was still a day or two away now, but no one could be 100 certain when Aizen would strike. Winter was the only time frame they had to work with. No one was even sure at this point of Aizen would strike Karakura at all, or if he'd picked a different target. Since Ichigo's defeat, all information about activities in Hueco Mundo ceased and none dared go forth into that empty realm.

Urahara Kisuke stood near the two Captains, watching and waiting, his mod soul companions waiting for news beneath the Urahara Shop, safe under a barrier. The same was of the Vizard, who chose not to get involved for the time being and instead decided to wait out the storm.

An unwelcomed cold wind crept through the shinigami ranks, giving all present an uncomfortable chill down their back. With it came the familiar sound of far off howls, hundreds of them however. Many swords and sheaths clanked together, a sign of relentless uneasiness, but with the Captains unmoving, calm slowly restored. The howls wouldn't relent, and it made everyone on edge, not knowing what direction the sounds came from or how many were making it. There was nothing out of the ordinary being reported from any end of Karakura.

"How tense." The ununiformed ex-Captain mused, "Maybe this is a big prank."

"Don't speak, Urahara Kisuke." Byakuya ordered, "It's unnecessary."

"Scared, Byakuya?"

"No."

Hitsugaya figited, both with utter boredom and intense anxiety. If the battle was going to begin, it should do so sooner rather than later. It upset his nerves to think Aizen was up in Los Noches laughing his ass off at the formations sent by Soul Society when he wasn't even going to do anything.

The howling got stronger suddenly. Hollows burst forth from the middle of the city like a geyser, flowing through the skies and crawling through the streets, devouring every soul they came across. Dozens of lives had already been lost and the battle was only seconds old.

"Groups 5-9 move in!" Hitsugaya ordered, watching the commanded shinigami rush towards the town with zanpakuto drawn. Blade met teeth and claw. Hollow were being slain left and right. Only a few shinigami were even wounded so far. It was a good omen thus far for Soul Society's forces, even if it wasn't a particularilly challenging adversary. More Hollows plowed through the gateway in the center of the city and steady progress was being made by the black-clothed warriors advancing towards it.

"Why would Aizen send so many low class Hollow? They're not even Gillians." Hitsugaya wondered.

"Probably a decoy. Keep an eye on other locations nearby." Byakuya stated.

Shinigami made it to the portal opening and used their zanpakutos to cancel it. Karakura wsa quiet again. Efforts to remove the bodies of those humans who'd been caught in the crossfire were being tended to. It was such a shame that they couldn't be warned. Who would believe them anyway? Their warnings wouldn't be taken seriously. This wasn't the time of the Salem Witch Trials after all, where one accusation of witchcraft and a well-acted ruse could convince hundreds that they were cursed with invisible demons. All they could do now was hope to prevent too many from meeting an unsavory end.

"Another portal has opened!" Hitsugaya said, pointing towards the north. Groups 3 and 4 immediately reacted and chased the flow of Hollows into town, some remaining behind to close the gateway. The same happened in the east and finally the south, leaving only the western front packed with fighters. 4th Squad shinigami tended to the few who had accidental injuries.

Byakuya felt uneasy as all the Death Gods were within the city limits. Something was amiss. Hundreds of Hollows had just been exorcized, at least a quarter being pulled through the Gates of Hell upon their slaying, the rest flooding Soul Society's outer unruly districts.

"I don't like this." Hitsugaya said, "This assault is an insult."

"Aizen must have something in mind then." Urahara replied sarcastically, "What I see is a clever decoy."

"He's not using any tactics to try to defeat us." Byakuya added, "Have everyone pull out immediately."

Just as the order was given and the Death Gods started pouring back out of the city, six new portals openend within it and this time, throngs of Menos Grande came through. So many hadn't been seen since they opened the portals in Soul Society to pull Aizen, Gin and Tousen away. The same tactics were used, though this time there were casualties as well as numerous injuries. Ceros were flying everywhere and Menos Grande were falling as quickly as the Shinigami forces could fight them off. It was as though the entire Menos Forest was being dropped onto the living world. One Gillian would be slain and two more would take its place. Suddenly, numerous Death Gods were crying out, claiming there were Adjucas darting about between the Menos. Lieutenants were busy trying to find them amongst the bodies. It was surreal that despite the enormous battle going on, uninvolved humans were walking around through it as though nothing abnormal was taking place. Hollows were busy attacking Shinigami rather than trying to devour souls.

The first official casualties were starting to come in on 2nd Squad's reports. 4th Squad was having difficulty keeping up.

Then came the first Arrancar.

Urahara and Byakuya looked to see the tear in the sky, and the figures of several white-clad humanoids coming into view through it.

"We may need to get involved." Hitsugaya said, "There's no way our lower seats can handle fighting off Arrancar." He was about to take off when Urahara grabbed his arm, "What are you.."

"Pull everyone out NOW."

"Wh-.."

Pillars of light descended upon the city, and Hollows of all shapes turned to face them, howling their praises despite still being attacked. The orders to retreat weren't being recieved somehow. Within the pillars came the Espada, and in the center of them all was none other than Aizen Sosuke himself. Finally, shinigami were stopping their attacks, all mesmerized by the sight, both wanting to attack and yet terrified to approach someone with such obviously incredible power.

A few attempted the assault, and Espada nearest to them were shooting them from their leaps. Amongst the Espada present were Halibel and Stark, as well as a few new faces, though total there were only six of them. They formed perfect ranks around Aizen in the very center of the city, and light shot forth from where his feet touched the ground, reaching out beneath the Espada and further to the far edges of the town.

"Why isn't anyone moving!?" Hitsugaya was frantic, "Half my division is down there and they're not pulling out!? What's going on!?"

"The time has come..." Aizen said quietly to himself, cupping the finally-restored Hougyoku in his hands.

A rumble could be felt as far as Soul Society itself, and Yamamoto was about to give the order to send the first wave of reinforcements to the battlefield in hopes of stopping Aizen with higher ranked troops. Rukia and Renji were anxious to go through the gates, but a massive explosion on the Executioner's Hill caught their attention, as well as everyone else's. Debris...rocks and pieces of buildings were sent flying through the air. Chunks as large as small houses were starting to descend on the outskirts of the city, smashing the great wall that surrounded Seireitei. Screams could be heard from all around as fire and bricks came down on the shinigami (though it could be reasonably assumed that most of those cries were coming from inexperienced members of 4th Division.)

Neliel and Isshin parted ways halfway up those massive stairs, agreeing to meet at the top at opposite sides of the cliff and converge at its center where the explosion's source lay. Komamura and Vice-Captain Hisagi followed the Privaron while SoiFon and Kenpachi followed Kurosaki. Smoke and fire greeted the groups, all of them expecting some kind of hideously powerful Espada to be there waiting for them, maybe even Aizen, Gin or Tousen.

What they found baffled them.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Orihime had spent fifteen minutes rejecting the weakened state of the tiny artifact. She could sense it was gaining strength this time, unlike in the past, and it only made her happier. She was sure it would make Ichigo happy to see her accomplishing such a thing for Aizen, and she frequently looked back at him for reassurance. After all, they had become rather close since he'd arrived peacefully in Los Noches, giving up his attacks on the Espada and willingly accepting Aizen's ideals. They'd spent almost every moment together since then. Inoue felt whole for the first time.

Once she felt it couldn't regain any more strength and that it was definately at its pinnacle, she backed away and let Aizen inspect it. He looked impressed and thanked her, then dismissed himself and left the room with the relic in hand. Two days passed and Aizen wasn't seen or heard from. Gin was confidant things were going well because of it. He often went to tell the girl that her efforts were appreciated and thanked her on Aizen's behalf, saying nothing to Ichigo despite his being right there by her. Inoue didn't notice.

Aizen finally returned and called an important meeting. The four remaining Espada took their usual seats in the empty hall and waited. Inoue and Ichigo stood at the opposite end of the table from where Aizen finally appeared. His chair was moved to the side, and the doorway behind him was still slightly cracked open. He put his zanpakuto on the table and smiled, calmly glancing at each individual in the room, keeping his hands firmly on the hilt and scabbard as he did so. Finally, his eyes rested on Inoue, and his expression changed.

"I would like to announce the final shift in our advantage over Soul Society." He said, looking very serious, "In one week I will be able to replace all those who have fallen in battle, and with the Hougyoku, I can increase the power of those who still remain."

Stark looked a bit disinterested, though he glanced at Halibel, then back at Aizen.

"Allow me to present the fruit of my labors." He took a step to the side and raised his hand towards the door, "Please enter...Ochigi Shirosaki."

There in the entrance appeared a ghostly white, pale figure. Inoue's grip on Ichigo's hand tightened as she brought her other hand up towards her mouth in confusion.

Clad in an Espada's attire stood, in the flesh, the very spitting image of Ichigo's inner Hollow, exactly as he appeared in Ichigo's soul. Pitch black eyes accented by striking gold irises, and a grin as malicious and sadistic as a ravenous psychopath. The difference between him though and the other Espada wasn't just in the fact that his eyes remained Hollow-like...it was the fact that there wasn't a single piece of his mask anywhere to be seen. It could only be guessed where the traditional Hollow-hole was located, as most of the newly born Arrancar was covered in cloth, and unlike in Ichigo's soul world, it wasn't just an inversion of the Shinigami uniform. The jacket wasn't tucked into the hakama, and extended almost to the ground like Ulquoirra's.

"An Arrancar born from the corrupted spirit of a powerful Captain-level Shinigami." Aizen explained, "One that had evolved so far as a Hollow that it become a Vasto Lorde."

Still, none in the room looked that impressed. Perhaps this was only due to the fact that they were the only Espada who never seemed to show any emotion whatsoever beyond expressed laziness.

"This time next week we invade Karakura and Seireitei. Please be ready. You'll recieve your orders from my Vice-Captain soon." Aizen reached for his zanpakuto on the table and gleened at Orihime, holding it out horizontally towards her, "And Miss Inoue, your services are no longer required." The hilt and scabbard clicked shut. No one but Gin noticed it had been slightly open since Ichigo's surrender. As the echo dissipated, Inoue's hand could feel the figure next to her beginning to fall apart. She dared not look directly, but she could see out the corner of her eye well enough that Ichigo's body was turning pale, to sand, and then falling away. Within moments, all that remained of her companion was the dust that clung to her skin where she'd been holding his hand.

"It was all a lie..."

Isshin and Neliel saw the small white figure standing completely still in the smoke. Long orange hair flowed around it, and it didn't take long for Isshin to realize who it was.

"Inoue Orihime!" He called out. She reacted only by lowering her head in immeasureable guilt.

"I've done the most unforgivable thing." She said, all present barely able to hear her. She fell to her knees and burried her face in her hands, starting to sob. No one dared approach her for fear of what trick it might be to use this defenseless girl as bait. Everyone looked around cautiously. "I'm so sorry...for everything..." She fell even further forward, until her elbows and forehead were against the ground, her hair dirtied by the earth. Her figure didn't budge an inch as a massive broadsword struck completely through her, sinking two feet into the ground, its blade so sharp that the white fabric adorning her body didn't start shedding red for a full four seconds. Her hands twitched slightly, then fell still.

Inoue Orihime was dead.

From afar in the sky, a sinister laughter sent chills down the spines of all present. It started slow, then picked up in intensity and volume as everyone saw the face behind it.

"...I...Ichigo..?" Isshin stuttered, completely in disbelief.

The Arrancar descended, landing one foot at a time, approaching the body and ruthlessly pulling his sword free from her corpse. Mercilessly, he kicked her aside and set his zanpakuto across his shoulder like he'd just done nothing at all.

"You know, I don't think I'd have any fun beating them all senseless." Ochigi started, as if only speaking to himself, "Destroying Seireitei would be Hella fun though!" The sonic boom was all that they heard, and Ochigi was gone. Immediately, but fairly far away, more explosions sounded.

SoiFon rushed to where Inoue's body finally came to rest. She wanted so badly for the girl to still be alive but she knew there was no hope. Instead of retrieving the bloody figure, she returned to Komamura and the others. All but Isshin and Neliel quickly agreed on what they should do, and they disappeared from the destroyed cliff, hoping to catch the rampaging Arrancar somewhere else. The two remaining looked sadly towards Orihime.

"She was the one they were trying to save." Isshin said, "I should've never allowed Ichigo to seek out his Shinigami power again after I first noticed they were gone. If I'd done anything at all, his friends would've been spared this harsh reality."

"But then there would be no one to try and stop Aizen." Neliel noted, "Everything must happen for a reason. I don't think this is the last time we'll see from this girl."

Isshin nodded and reached down to pick the body up, shaking his head and looking back to the Privaron, "I'll give her over to 4th Squad for now. Her life is over but they can at least keep her safe for a proper burial when this is all over...if there are any of us left to do so for her.." He quickly hurried from the cliff's edge and down towards the greater part of Seireitei. Neliel was about to follow suit when something caught her eye down below. Something pink and black.

"You're not a shinigami."

"Huh?" She replied, crouching down to see none other than Yachiru standing there looking at her. "Aren't you usually on that big guy's back?"

"He told me to stay here for a while." The girl answered, "Kenny will be able to have more fun if I'm not in his way."

The Arrancar wasn't sure what to tell her. She stood upright and used sonido to get away before the feeling of guilt could settle in. Perhaps her Captain was right anyway.

"Hyeah!!" Ochigi yelled, sweeping his zanpakuto through the air and unleashing a massive black and red Getsuga Tenshou. Buildings crumbled in its wake and scars streaked across the scorched earth. Denizens of the outer districts were entirely unable to fight back against the Espada and ran in terror all around him. For fun, Ochigi started picking them off, stabbing any that got too close, or ramming his hand through them if he thought they weren't scared-looking enough.

Kenpachi, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika converged in the 78th District, not far from where the initial destruction was taking place at the time. Slightly distracted by being back in his and Rukia's original home, Renji soon took off to head off the relentless Espada and hopefully cut off his escape to 79th District. Setting up shop within the gateways between sections, Renji took a deep breath, then commanded one word.

"Bankai."

The word was repeated a moment after, as Ikkaku appeared at Renji's side. Either he was going against orders to go to 80th District or Kenpachi had changed his mind, either way, Renji and he grinned at one another.

"This is going to be one Hell of a fight."

Yumichika and Kenpachi themselves headed for where they knew the Espada was still loitering. There were hardly any buildings standing by this point, most everything reduced to rubble, smoldering and smoking. Kenpachi growled as he realized the pale bastard had already escaped, and he'd no idea where he'd gone off to.

"Crap," He growled, "Go tell the other two to get to the 65th District."

Ochigi had alread bypassed them and was tearing a new one through the 40th District. Renji and Ikkaku made their way after him as quickly as they could. Destruction was easy to trail at any rate.

At the southern gates to Seireitei, Ukitake and Shunsui gathered together. Ochigi apparently had cut down all four Gate Keepers as he was leaving the main inner city.

"At this rate, we won't have a city left to protect." Shunsui said dryly, "What sort of monster did Aizen create?"

"It's far stronger than any of us," Ukitake said, "I don't know if any of us could hope to beat him. I'm starting to doubt Yamamoto could either."

"That's pretty shitty, I'd say." Shunsui rubbed the back of his head. "I really dislike all this fighting. Why couldn't Aizen want to change the world through having the most women or a sake contest or something."

"Only you would attempt it in that way, my friend." Ukitake smirked at his partner, "Let's hope we can still enjoy such jokes in the future. For now, we must stop this destruction."

"Indeed.."

"So let's not waste time with weak attacks. I don't think they'd be of any use anyway." Ukitake said flatly, then taking a deep breath, hoping his health would hold up throughout the fight, "Bankai."

"Kanpai!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Chad and Ishida were having a hard time keeping up with the Gillians and Adjucas in Karakura. Kukaku had sent them back after finishing their hurried kidou training and told them to do their best, whatever that might be. Menos Grande and lesser Adjucas were falling quickly around them, though Chad felt a bit underpowered there as compared to Hueco Mundo.

"We're not making any progress." Ishida grimmaced, firing off several arrows. A Menos Grande toppled to the ground behind him and Chad jumped down from its body.

"I know."

Ishida caught a glimpse of something shimmering in the sky, something that wasn't fired by his bow. He ceased shooting for a moment and looked at it more closely, as did Chad, and suddenly they both realized it was Captain Hitsugaya. He'd resorted to using his Bankai form to fly through the air.

"GET OUT OF THE CITY!" He shrieked, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CITY!"

"What's going on?" Chad wondered. He and Uryuu were on the outskirts as Hitsugaya flew overhead, hoping not to be attacked by the Espada that surrounded Aizen in the light pillars. From his view in the sky, he could see the pattern of light on the ground changing into something ever more complex as the seconds passed. The white light started to turn a strange sunny yellow color, and almost immediately, bright white dots started floating around within.

Ishida and Chad took to noticing this change rather quickly and started running for the city limits. Urahara appeared right next to them in a flash, and in another, Chad was gone. Ishida took the hint and used his Quincy version of the shinigami's shunpo to guiltlessly escape the coming lights. From the far reaches of the countryside, Ishida, Chad and Kisuke watched as the light rose up like a dome over the town. Orbs of light were collecting within it and spiralling up towards the heavens, where the pillars of light conjoined into one.

Hitsugaya met with Byakuya on the opposite side of the city from where the other three met. A scarce few shinigami heard Hitsugaya's pleads for them to escape, and the rest were quickly vanishing from sight, turning into those strange luminescent spheres.

"Their spirits are being condensed into their raw componants..." Urahara stated, "This is one of the things the Hougyoku is capable of."

"What could Aizen possibly hope to accomplish from this?" Ishida growled.

"I suppose no one's really told you exactly. I wonder sometimes if anyone other than myself and Yamamoto do. Maybe even Aizen isn't aware, but I wouldn't put it past him" Urahara said dryly, "I originally created the Hougyoku because I wanted to be able to imbibe a zanpakuto with a temporary, but drastic increase in power. In the end it was more unstable than I imagined it could be, and then there was a bit of an accident."

"What are you getting at?"

"You asked me once why I was actually exiled from Soul Society, do you remember?"

Ishida nodded, though Chad was the only of the two that seemed to already have caught on, already looking like he couldn't believe what was about to be said.

"It's true I was sent out because I created the orb, but the real reason wasn't because of the fact that it existed, it was because the things it can do...are highly taboo in Soul Society." Urahara explained, "But I suppose I'm wasting time with just words." He reached up to pull away his hat, holding it with two fingers alongside his hidden zanpakuto, and then reached up again towards his face. His fingers seemed to strain and he pulled his hand across, and before the duo could say a word, a snarling, angry-looking mask appeared on Urahara's face. His eyes were dark and golden in the middle, looking neutral and bloodthirsty all at once.

"WHAT!?"

The typical double-voice of a mask-wearer answered them, "The Orb of Distortion breaks down the barrier between Shinigami and Hollows. That freak accident caused my soul to split in two, one half remaining Benihime while the other manifested into the fear and hate-filled Hollow that, like Ichigo's did, tried to take over my physical form every so often." He sighed and pulled the mask away, letting it break apart and disappear, then replacing his hat and speaking with a normal voice again, "One young shinigami saw this happen once, and the next thing I knew, half of Soul Society was talking about some monster I'd created." He shook his head and shrugged, "There was nothing I could do to stop the rumors. Eventually the other Captains were aware, cast me out, and many others came after me in an attempt to 'slay the demon' that I'd unleashed. Yoruichi and I ran away, coming here to the living world where Soul Society's laws don't reach and no average Shinigami can travel to without help."

"...what does that make the Vizard then?"

"A small cult of angry shinigami who thought Hollowfication was something worth investigating and came after me. They shunned Soul Society for its misunderstanding nature and wished for me to help them gain Hollow power like I had, hoping one day to return to prove how much of an asset it was. In my initial anger at what had happened, I did as they asked, and sent them on their way to become what they are today. I regret every moment of my life since then. That's why I tried to store that blasted relic in a gigai and gave it to the first Shinigami who was foolish enough to get themselves stranded here. I didn't care that Rukia would lose her life because of it...all I wanted was for that THING to be destroyed, and I knew every law that acted in my favor, which would eventually lead Rukia to be put on the executioner's block. It was too perfect."

"So you used her and Ichigo to erase your mistake." Ishida glared, "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"Honestly, what would you have done?" Urahara lost the jovial look on his face, "Just be thankful it never made it into Isshin Kurosaki's gigai, else Ichigo would've never been born."

"Wait...what?" Both of them were a bit stunned, "Ichigo's father's...gigai?"

"Ohoho!" Urahara was genuinely amused now, "You haven't found out yet!? That's amazing!" He laughed for a moment, then tried to calm down, "Ichigo's father is a former CAPTAIN! By Joe it's amazing you two never thought about that."

"Well what the Hell do we do now!?" Uryuu barked, extending an arm towards the vanquished city, still aglow with spiritual energy, "Aizen probably has Hollow powers too, probably Ichimaru too! It's no bloody wonder he was able to create the Arrancar and give them Shinigami power. It's all so obvious now, how could I have been so blind!?"

"Ichigo's Hollow manifestation happened naturally. It's the only anomaly that makes him so powerful. The natural occurance of a Hollow within a Shinigami is, by my research, 500 times less likely to occure than the opposite. Your former Espada friend is one of those opposing freak accidents. A naturally occuring Arrancar. Pity they aren't nearly as strong as the ones Aizen made.."

"Yeah, pity." Ishida growled, feeling helpless beyond measure. He could only wonder how many people were still in Karakura that he knew somehow, through Ichigo or Orihime.

"Aizen wants to create a duplicate King's Key so he can ascend to the King's Realm within the very core of Soul Society, take the King's empty throne and become a God. To do so, he needs thousands of souls. He noticed Karakura not long after Ichigo regained his Shinigami powers because the reiatsu of everyone Ichigo came into contact with started to grow. Only those who Ichigo spent a great deal of time with ever developed any power, and honestly that's probably the only reason his father ever regained his own strength, but regardless, almost everyone in that city is somehow associated to that young Shinigami and each one of their souls is probably worth a thousand naturally." Urahara shrugged, "There's not really anything we can do now, since he's already assimilated everything in that city."

"So you're saying we should just sit here and wait to be killed off?" Ishida snapped, "Are you mad!?"

Urahara simply smiled, "Oh, I'm hardly saying such a thing at all. I'm just saying it's pointless to try and restore those souls now that they've been absorbed by the Hougyoku."

"Then what IS your point?"

"There's a good reason why the King's Throne has been empty for as long as it has been."

Uryuu and Chad looked on helplessly to their home town, the light swelling over it slowly starting to die out.

Soul Society's inner city was in shambles. No one could catch up to Ochigi before he ransacked a whole district and moved on again. Renji's Bankai abilities were almost able to land a hit on the ravenous Espada, but that was probably Ochigi just taunting him with a near hit when it never would've landed in his wildest dreams.

"We're NEVER going to catch him at this rate!" Renji yelled, visibly getting very frustrated, "That bastard is just toying with us!"

"We have to come up with some kind of barricade that the jackass can't get through." Ikkaku said, running beside Renji down the broken streets. He didn't care anymore if anyone saw he knew how to use Bankai now.

Renji slowed his pace and then stopped, looking at something new in the distance, "What's that?"

Ikkaku stopped and looked on as well, "Oh, that's Captains Ukitake and Shunsui using Bankai by the gates to Seireitei."

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"Two Captains using Bankai together?"

Ikkaku looked back and corrected himself, "Nevermind, there's Komamura, three now."

"Ikkaku!!"

The bald-headed Shinigami didn't seem to notice what he'd said, and then suddenly the realization dawned on him and he looked mortified, "Three Captains using their Bankai together at the gate to Seireitei!"

"Let's get our asses moving!"

As they rushed towards the ever-increasing reiatsu, Renji and Madarme quickly recognized more Bankai were appearing. Some of them were so outrageous looking that it was no wonder most of them didn't use them often. Though, admittadly, of all the 13 Bankai, only a handful were known to the general shinigami populace...and the most popular by far was Byakuya's (at least according to the Women's Shinigami Association by a huge percentage of the vote. They mostly just like his shikai because of the thousands of glowing cherry blossoms. It's cuter than the giant black armor of Komamura's Bankai, etc.) Next up was the giant baby-faced doll slug thing that denoted Kurotsuchi using his Bankai, then a massive, light-bearing armored angel motif that was distinct to Unohana. Soon enough, Renji and Ikkaku arrived, and some Captains were genuinely surprised to see they even HAD Bankai.

"Hey, keep it to yourself, I didn't want anyone to know anyway." Ikkaku remarked.

"Form a line!" Ukitake ordered. All the Captains were setting up along the remaining in-tact wall, high above the ground so Ochigi could see it.

To the far left, SoiFon, her Bankai-released Suzumebachi took the form of six Hellish looking demon-hornets that dronned above her. Each looked slightly different, and it took a moment to notice but one of them was even attached to SoiFon's back, its six legs wrapped around to her front, as if a disgusting backpack with wings and a stinger. It was the smallest of all the Bankai and reason enough for Ikkaku and Renji not to have noticed it from where they were before.

Next to SoiFon was Komamura, and his legendary suit of massive black armor. It was easy to see against the daytime colors of the sky, despite the clouds of smoke and fire that rose from the city.

Ukitake stood next to the fox-Captain, and his Bankai was one that hadn't been seen in many hundreds of years. The silver-haired Captain was confident he could still adequately weild it, but he was also certain it would take a moment to remember everything about it. Unlike the bugs and armor though, Ukitake's Bankai took homage to the power of his shikai. Floating above him were no less than twenty long, wide blades, each sharp as razor. They moved gently in the breeze and sounded like wind-chirms when they touched. It was by the far the most serene of the Bankai present.

Between him and Kurotsuchi was his long-time brother in arms, Shunsui. Perhaps his Bankai was the biggest contributing factor to why he liked his Lieutenant to toss flower petals all around him on a daily basis. It was his complete antithesis in apperance. Instead of a bright an sunny, happy looking Bankai, Shunsui's resembled something more like dark black storm clouds...which in effect were merely what surrounded the eight long, muscular legs that held up a rather angry looking beast. Somewhat like Komamura's armor, Shunsui's Bankai created a large armored entity, but instead of a man's torso, it was something more like an armored version of Odin's horse; Slepnir. Maple leaves floating around him were probably the only things he really thought were nice about it. A poet's touch, he'd call it.

Of course, next to that was Kurotsuchi with his disfugured baby-slug-doll-thing Bankai. Putrid purple gasses escaped the ugly creature's mouth, though thankfully the Captain had already ditributed antitoxins to everyone so they could be cured should they ever accidentally inhale the noxious cloud.

At the end of the row was Unohana, and her Bankai resembling a large, light-filled angel. Though not entirely human-looking in physical appearance, it had a human's compassion and it was such a strong feelings that all around could sense it. In one hand it carried a large, nasty-looking scythe. In the other, it carried a bag with unknown contents. Its body was adorned with chains and roses, all softly glowing white and yellow. Four large wings completed the holy figure's image. It was definately a reversal of Unohana's shikai, which was just a large comical whale-fish thing that swallowed people to heal them.

Renji and Ikkaku leapt up to the wall and stood next to her, adding their own Bankai to the collection. Such a momentous occasion was something unheard of.

And, soon enough, as expected, their target soon caught wind of them and took a little interest. Soon, Kenpachi arrived and joined them on the wall, a bit envious of their display (and in fact yelling at Ikkaku in an amused fashion about how come he had a Bankai and never said anything) but ready to take on the Espada without one of his own to speak of. He sent Yumichika away to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

Ochigi finally appeared in front of them, far enough away that he was barely visible, but close enough to target.

Soul Society's finest were about to face off against the most powerful enemy any of them had ever encountered...and it was difficult to imagine what might befall Seireitei if they were to fail.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Zaraki was still muttering to himself about being the only one to not have Bankai when Ochigi called each of them out.

"That's quite an impressive display!" He yelled, "But what do you intend to do when most are so huge that their attacks would just hit each other before they hit me?"

"Don't underestimate us, Arrancar." Ukitake answered, "Only fools wouldn't know how to coordinate attacks. Step down and surrender before we're forced to attack."

"Don't jerk me around, Shinigami." He barked, then smirked again, "I'll take you ALL down on my own!"

The Captains prepared, readying their first attacks as the Espada gathered reiatsu for his own.

Isshin and Neliel finally managed to drop off Inoue's bloodied form at 4th Squad's headquarters. Dozens of others were already there, many injured, some on the edge of death. Squad 4 members were frantic, desperately trying to keep up with all the new patients. There just weren't enough of them to treat the number of souls that had been hurt during Ochigi's first wave of attacks. Shinigami and non-Shinigami alike were needing help and most weren't able to get it in time.

"This is insane," Isshin grumbled, "There has to be a way to stop this."

"More so, there must be some point to destroying the outer districts rather than just Seireitei." Someone said. The duo looked back and saw Lieutenant Isane there, bathed in the blood of the wounded, "It must be for more than just fun."

"We can only hope he's not that crazy," Isshin sighed.

Neliel shook her head, "It's probably just because he wants to cause a scene," She shrugged, "Trying to prove a point maybe."

"There must be someone who can stop him."

"Actually, the Captains are gathering at the outer gates to try and confront him." Isane said, "I think all of them except the Commander-General are there right now."

"Why's he not there with them?"

"I can't say for sure, but I've heard the defense of Karakura has gone horribly wrong and Aizen isn't far off from creating a duplicate of the King's Key." Isane lowered her head, "Yamamoto is descending into the far reaches of Seireitei with the hope that if Aizen shows up there to use his key, he might be able to stop him before he gets the chance."

"We should find something we can do to help," Neliel said, "I'll admit I'm far too weak to fight Ichigo in this state, I don't know about you."

Isshin shook his head, "I won't stand a chance. I'm too rusty after all these years. I'd get in the way."

"Help us tend to the wounds of these people then," Isane suggested, "I'm sure you'll get your chance to fight."

What remained of the Karakura City Defense Forces gathered at the southern edge, Byakuya and Hitsugaya leading them around the perimeter. They caught up with Urahara, seeing Chad and Ishida there still.

"There's nothing more we can hope to do here. Entering that light would just spell the destruction of whoever might try. Our best bet is returning to Soul Society to fight off Aizen when he's finished making his key." Hitsugaya grumbled, "Karakura is lost."

Byakuya nodded, "We should reinforce Seireitei and prevent any intrusion."

As he finished, the gateway to Soul Society opened and the remaining shinigami forces rushed through it. Byakuya remained for a moment, "You may do as you wish at this point."

"You don't want our help?" Chad asked, looking a bit insulted.

"Don't," Ishida warned, "Captain Kuchiki, we humbly ask passage to Soul Society."

The Captain looked at them with his cold eyes, but nodded, "I'll escort you through the rift."

Chad and Ishida were a bit stunned, but they took to the doorway, the bright white light shining through it turning dark and ominous, the Senkaimon turning into the Dangai. They'd gone through it numerous times by now. It would only take a few seconds with their current speed, as opposed to the several minutes of their first run.

Upon reaching the other side, all three were shocked to see how much ruin greeted them. Soul Society was a post-apocolypsic war-zone.

"What...happened here?" Chad muttered.

"There are ten Espada, only six accompanied Aizen to Karakura, the other four must've come here to prevent any merger of Soul Society's forces." Byakuya said, "We should waste no time hunting them down."

They made it perhaps two steps before three figures surrounded them. They immediately recognized Ulquoirra and focused their attention on him, "Do not attempt to reclaim your terriroty. It is ours."

"Hold your tongue, welp." Byakuya said flatly, "You are the Espada that cut Kurosaki down."

Chad and Ishida prepared their weapons for what might be a bloody quick battle, but dared not make the first attack.

"For Lord Aizen," Ulquoirra replied, his expression unchanging, "You will be destroyed as well."

The dark-haired Captain leered, but in an instant, he jumped back, grabbed the two humans by their shirts and disappeared with them in tow.

"How foolish." Ulquoirra lowered his head slightly in thought, then looked up again, "For now, you two destroy any resistance between here and the Gateway to the King's Realm."

The two unknown Espada nodded and used sonido to begin their task.

"I will hunt down the Captain myself."

The ground rumbled throughout Soul Society as the two attacks collected together, Ochigi's 'Derrotar' and the collective Bankai. Ochigi darted backwards as the explosion detonated, quickly finding Renji's snake-Bankai and Ukitake leaping up on his sides. The blades by Ukitake's back swung together, singing through the air as the sliced through towards the Espada, followed slowely by a Baboon Bone Cannon blast. Blade and reiatsu intersected but no direct hit was made, Ochigi reappearing beneath them and firing two consecutive Bala bullets. Ukitake took a hit on his left leg, Renji took nothing. From behind the pale Hollow came the stampeding rumble of Shunsui's demon horse, the storm-clouds at its eight hooves creating lightning and wind as it ran closer to him. It neighed, the sound of it sounding like the roar of thunder and heavy wind, and it stopped in place, creating a massive whirlwind that engulfed the Espada. Effectively trapped, at least for the moment, Ukitake reposted and sent the blades into the whirling spiral. Each time they touched, the twister would briefly light up with electricity, and the blades themselves continued to spin in perfect formation, much like a propeller.

Ochigi escaped the maelstrom and reappeared on the ground, rushing up quickly at Renji while the others focused on the whirlwind. Renji looked down as the white blip caught his eye, narrowly escaping the charge.

"Zabimaru!" He called, whipping the bone in his hand about, causing the entire snake apparition to fling itself forward, the mouth wide open, ready to bite down mercilessly on the Espada. Ochigi took it head-on, keeping the creature's mouth pried open. To Renji's horror, Ochigi pushed the two jaws to the extent of his own length, then ripped them from their hinges and threw the top portion of the skull straight at its master. Renji got knocked right ouf of the sky, Zabimaru's head pinning him to the ground as he hit it, teeth poking through one arm in a painful impalement. Ikkaku dared a counterattack and flung one of the axes at the Espada. It was a pitiful attempt as Ochigi disappeared from sight the moment he threw it.

"Tsh!"

"You'll never win, hah!" Ochigi laughed, darting all over the place, already putting one Bankai out of practice. The twister behind him slowly faded and the three Captains retook a stance behind him, putting the Espada between themselves and the other Captains. Ochigi glared at SoiFon first, smirking devilishly.

The look made her uneasy, but she quickly prepared for a frontal assault. Unprepared for Ochigi's speed, she was already flying backwards past the wall before she realized he'd even moved towards her. Next up was Mayuri, who looked incredibly unhappy to be put into combat as it was. The massive doll-headed catterpillar he commanded filled the air with poison purple gas, and then started rushing through it in an attempt to skewer Ochigi on the spines protruding from under its chin. Much like with Zabimaru, Ochigi grabbed the creature by its jaws and yanked the lower part from the upper, tossing it aside and hitting the remaining head between the eyes. Not allowing it to fly back, he grabbed the silver halo above its head and ripped it away, then used it to cut the remaining form of that Bankai in half, finishing the assault by flinging the thin, sharp ring straight for that Bankai's commander. Mayuri narrowly escaped, falling to the floor in instinctive fear just as the halo was thrown in his direction.

"This isn't going well..."

From the sky came a particularilly familiar cry, and Ochigi turned with a grin to see the youngest of all Captains come charging at him. He reached his arm out and grabbed Hitsugaya by the head, then flung him in the same direction he'd sent SoiFon. Just as he turned back to face the others, the area around him grew icey cold and a pillar pushed him off the ground. It engulfed him within it and froze completely solid, trapping him inside. Ukitake took the moment to use his raxor-edges blades to slice through the icey prison without disturbing it, cutting massive slices through it and Ochigi within. Returning to their place above Ukitake's head, all Captains watched with baited breath to see what might happen. A few seconds passed in silence before the pillar finally started to collapse on itself, huge, sharp wedges sliding from the body of the block and shattering on the ground below.

Bits of snow and mist flew upward, giving a relieving cold breeze across the necks of the remaining warriors. When the mist and snow cleared, Ochigi could be seen in the center, laying on his back with blood trailing from his mouth. His uniform was partially cut apart, but it would seem his Hierro-toughened skin protected him from even the surgical edges of the blades. One cut was rather large on the side of his neck, probably being the only thing that made blood come from his lips. He sat up and wiped it away, grunting, then huffing a laugh as he stood and looked up at them.

"That's great, you got me once!"

He reached both hands to the sky and then pointed at the two shinigami who dared remain in the air; Ikkaku and Ukitake.

"Cero."

A large sword suddenly protruded through Ochigi's stomach, and the Ceros were cancelled. He looked down, seeing the ragged and broken edge that could only belong to one Captain.

"Kenpachi." He grumbled, still smiling despite the injury.

"Don't take your eyes off me or I won't get to have any fun." He said, grinning back. "Because I found out something pretty interesting that might make this fight all the more interesting."

He ripped the sword from Ochigi's flesh, kicking him away in the process. The Espada grimmaced but returned to his stance as Kenpachi rested his sword across his shoulder, "I hope so," He muttered, "I'm getting a bit bored of this."

Kenpachi's smirk widened as he reached up, and strikingly, removed the eyepatch from his left eye, "This eyepatch has been used to absorb the great bulk of my power, you see." He tosses the tiny thing away, gripping his zanpakuto with both hands, pointing it forward as if in a kendo stance, "And when I fought you before, lost, and was taken to 4th Division...they removed the eyepatch to inspect for injuries to the eye it hid. That's when I learned something."

The Captains came to encircle the pair at a good distance, Unohana busy using her own Bankai to heal Hitsugaya, SoiFon and Renji, hoping to remain inconspicuous.

"Tear down the Heavens," Kenpachi started, the blade suddenly springing to perfect condition, "Shinshinto."

Ochigi's expression turned to irritation and leapt quickly at the Captain, but only met the edge of a blade so sharp it might as well have been honed by a laser to a molecule's thinness. Far superior to the edge of Ukitake's Bankai blades.

The edge of the weapon seemed to glow with a thin line of white all the way down its now 12 foot length, and even when held still, it seemed to sing as it sliced the very air that surrounded it.

"Nova," Kenpachi added, holding the blade pointed vertically towards the sky. Everything around him slowly started moving closer, soon even the Espada noticed the energy drawing him closer to that blade. Ochigi reached to his back and withdraw his zanpakuto from its sheath, stabbing it into the ground and using it as an achor.

"That's a cute trick, Kenpachi," He chuckled, "Anything else?"

"You're going to lose this time."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

A vortex surrounded the area, forcing the Captains and Ikkaku to back away even further to escape its area of effect. The battle wasn't going unnoticed by those around, and many tried to watch now that there wasn't any widespread destruction going on. 4th Squad was finally getting a handle on the situation as their remaining members returned from Karakura, even as few of them that there were. It was a grim help that most of the victims had been completely killed instead of just wounded, so the longest part of the process was simply making sure of the fact before going to tend those who audibly needed help.

Ochigi noticed that every single tiny bit of debris that took to the center of the vortex was actually disappearing outright, like the particles that met their fate at the center of a wormhole.

"You know what's really great though?" Kenpachi asked, "This is just the second of the two of my zanpakuto's shikai-form attacks. The dying star that resmbled my broken blade, and the new blade that replaced it when it finally died. Pretty cool!"

"He sounds like an idiot," Ikkaku muttered.

Ochigi held fast to the hilt of his sword, but then found his feet again and yanked it from the concrete. He held it in front of him casually, staring Kenpachi straight in the eyes, "Shatter the moon and burn the stars, Zangetsu." The blade wilted and the metal flaked away, leaving what appeared to be a remnant of itself wrapped in bandages. As soon as they appeared, they also burst away as the shape of Ichigo's famous sword took its place, "Getsuga Tenshou."

The attack flew from the end of the blade and went straight for Kenpachi, but the spikey blade-haired man simply nudged his own sword to the left a little and the attack was devoured by its blade. Ochigi made quick note of it and started rushing at full speed around the outskirts of the vortex, sending multitides of the black waves Kenpachi's way. Each time, however, the energy was absorbed and vanished.

"Now you're the one that's boring," Zaraki moaned, "Come closer!" He waved the blade around and with it moved the entire capacity of the wormhole it created. Ochigi was slightly thrown off balance but recovered quickly, escaping the path of the whirling wind to prepare a three-strike Getsuga Tenshou. Before he could send it forward though, Shunsui took advantage of the situation and called for his own Bankai to ram Ochigi with all its strength. He was ill-prepared for an outside attack and went careening through the air, right past Kenpachi and through the wall he'd sent SoiFon and Hitsugaya through. They'd already moved since Unohana healed them, and his body continued through until it burts through the buildings on the opposite side of the wall. He rolled unpleasantly and came to a shuffled, dirty stop at the base of a large, now-broken fountain.

Stunned by the abrupt explosion, Rukia held perfectly still. She could see the dust settle, revealing the pale white spitting image of her lost friend, and it petrified her. She had been told by her adoptive big brother to stay in Seireitei and avoid behind hurt if she could...but there was nothing she could do if the battle was brought right to her feet.

"Stay here, Rukia." Byakuya had told her, "I will come for you should it become too dangerous. I promised your sister I would protect you."

Rukia wasn't sure what to say. She was angry that she was being asked to sit out the fight, but understood considering the circumstances he had found her in when he and the other Captains came after them in Hueco Mundo weeks before.

"I'f you're going to make me stay here then do me one favor," She said. Byakuya turned to her, though needing to get to the gateways to Karakura. "Protect my friends too, if you can. Watch out for them, and I promise I will stay here until you return safely."

Byakuya closed his eyes, then nodded once, "So be it."

The Espada twitched, then started to pick himself up from the dusty rubble. He brushed the sand out of his hair and yelled once in frustration, having no idea why Kenpachi could be so indestructable, "There must be a way to get around the bloody wormhole effect."

"I...chigo..." Rukia whispered, trying to stay out of sight. She couldn't fight the tears that started to form in her eyes at the sight of that Espada before her, nor could she keep her footsteps from taking her towards him. "It's really you..."

Ochigi grimmaced and looked at her, getting back to his feet and gripping Zangetsu tightly. To her side, he could see the image of Zaraki showing through the hole he'd just been flung through, mockingly calling out his original's name.

"Ichigoooo..." He yelled, smirking the whole time, "Ichigooo where'd you run off tooooo..."

Rukia turned to see him, then back to Ochigi, but found the space was now empty. A split second later, she heard the 'thoom' sound that denoted the Espada had reappeared just behind her, and no sooner did she hear it, did she feel one arm quickly wrap itself tightly around her shoulders, the tip of Zangetsu being placed between her feet, the edge facing her. The sword's sharp edge was easily taller than she was, and in its reflection she could see the face of the Arrancar who'd grabbed her.

"I already killed his other girlfriend, don't think I'll spare this one," Ochigi laughed.

"Ah Hell, why'd you have to grab little Kuchiki's sister?" Zaraki looked depressed now, as if their fight was already over.

"Opportunity." Ochigi replied, using the break in combat to quickly think over how to get through the effect of the vortex. He could feel the quick breeze all around him so it would have to be a quick solution. Such a situation was as irritating as Nell's double-cero ability...since it wasn't necesarilly strong, it just nullified an entire catagory of attack. Zangetsu was rendered useless by Zaraki's second shikai ability, so were physical attacks Something would have to attack from all sides at once and take advantage of the fact that there's at least a ribbon of unaffected space to attack through, given the fact that Zaraki wasn't ever affected by the gravity of his own weapon.

"Bankai."

Zaraki's expression changed again and he looked surprised now, but his protests faded and the area around them got dark. Massive swords shot up through the ground and formed a huge barrier around the area, dozens more blades appearing, swirling about in long lines.

"This place again..."

"Big brother!!"

"Let Rukia go." Byakuya ordered.

Ochigi turned around, pivoting on the point where Zangetsu was stuck in the ground. Rukia felt an unpleasant slice go through the front of her leg where the blade accidentally touched.

"You're really so interested in round 2, old man?" Ochigi challenged, "You didn't do so well last time we fought in this place."

"Don't think me unfamiliar with your fighting style," The Captain remarked, "You're nothing, chaotic if anything at all. A berserker. You have no true skill whatsoever. Now, I'll say again, let Rukia go."

"I think I'll hold onto her for the moment."

"Are you such a coward?"

"You won't attack because you might hit her. That's YOUR weakness, not mine."

"Don't insult me."

"THEN ATTACK ME!"

Byakuya reached for two swords that were nearest to him and pulled them from the swirling nether, ready to strike. He shunpo'd to the opposite side and thrust forward, but Ochigi had turned around, the blades stopping mere hairs from Rukia's face. Again and again, the pace quickening until Byakuya finally pulled back, Rukia obviously terrified she might get hit by accident. Ochigi held a firm grip, moving his hand up towards her mouth and twisting the blade towards her throat.

"Don't you dare.." Byakuya warned gravely, looking more serious than he'd ever been. If Zomari attacking his 'pride' was enough to make him attack out of spite, then this might actually make him angry.

Rukia's skin parted so easily where the edge of Zangetsu touched. A ribbon of blood trickled down under her uniform, and her muffled cries were muted by Ochigi's hand covering his mouth. Sickeningly, the Espada lavishly licked the blood from her pale neck. Byakuya could do nothing, inwardly begging for an opening to attack. He wasn't so stupid as to think he was faster than Ochigi at this point. The difference in their strength was phenomenal. Zaraki might've had the advantage of nullifying all attacks, but contrary to that Captain's lust for battle, it merely postponned a victory for either side. Zaraki couldn't do more than draw energy towards him and his opponant couldn't hope for an actual hit. Zaraki's shikai was a great conundrum. At best it could be practically put to use buying time, but nothing more. Byakuya didn't have such an advantage...his shikai and Bankai were both very much offensive in nature. Without an opening to attack, Ochigi could take advantage of Rukia all he wanted and Byakuya's determination not to harm her would only prolong her suffering.

Tears streamed down her face and she fell limp in Ochigi's grip, unable to attack and aware of her adoptive brother's disadvantage. She wished he would attack anyway and release her from this perverted prison, even if it meant she could be hurt, but she couldn't even beg him to with her mouth held closed as it was. Suddenly, he spun her around to face him and then shoved her painfully hard into the dirt, pinning her down with one foot on her chest and lifting Zangetsu, tip facing down, ready to strike her and get on with this fight.

"Delicious," He laughed, drawing the blade up higher for a faster kill. Rukia grabbed Ochigi's leg and tried to twist away, failing, getting frantic again. She didn't want to die, not like this, not to him!

"Ichigo no..."

"Rukia!"

"TIME TO DIE!"

"ICHIGO!!"

_**"NOOOO!!"**_

The blade struck, blood was shed and Byakuya was left speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Zaraki paced outside the strangely warping battlefield. He couldn't see directly into it but he knew Byakuya, Rukia and that blasted Espada were inside it.

"I was winning!" He growled, "You always ruin my fun..."

The other Captains quickly approached, their Bankais faded since they'd noticed the significant and rather sudden drop in reiatsu in the area.

"Did you get him?"

"No, Kuchiki got in the way." Shinshinto reverted to its ragged and broken form, "I don't know what he's planning to do."

"Beat Kurosaki, obviously," Renji said, healed.

"Rukia is in there." Zaraki pointed out, then turned and started walking away, "Let me know when the Bankai fades."

"Rukia..." Renji repeated, "No, why would she be in there!?"

"No point getting excited until we know what's going on." Ukitake said, "Captain Kuchiki wouldn't allow Rukia to be harmed before himself."

The sudden disappearance of several reiatsu made Isshin's hairs stick up on end. He abandoned his place assisting 4th Division and took off to where he last noticed the spiritual pressure. He feared the worst for everyone he could sense there before. However, he was just as dumbfounded as Renji when he arrived. He dropped down to the opposite side of the nether sphere, unable to look directly into it, but able to see through it like a massive water bubble that was slightly dark in the center.

Through it, Renji suddenly realized who was on the other side, and a look of death appeared on his face, "K-kk-kk-k..."

The yellow light-filled dome engulfing Karakura Town finally disappeared, and not a single soul was left within it. In the sky, something golden sparkled, descending towards the ground like a flake of snow. Aizen lifted his arms towards it, and in the absolute silence of the city, gently held the King's Key, drawing it close. Looking at it, he smiled, "It's finally done."

A gateway to Soul Society slowly opened behind him, and he stepped through it, taking in the sights of the ruined city for the first time in many months. His attending six Espada followed him through and spread out ahead of him once they crossed over. None had a word to say for what rubble they found.

"Please enjoy yourselves while we're here. I will be along shortly." Aizen commented, pocketting the key safetly away and strodding forward towards the center of the city. The two other Espada that had arrived earlier with Ulquoirra had cut a clear path to it, just as ordered. At least half of the remaining Districts were now under continued assault from the eight Espada not currently occupied with something.

Ulquoirra had lost track of where Byakuya had disappeared to. He couldn't even find Chad or Ishida anymore, "Clever." He walked casually through the rubble of District 2, but having no luck, he turned back towards Seireitei. Barely four steps were taken before he felt an unusual pain in his back. Turning to see who had dared to attack him, he finally saw one of his targets...Uryuu Ishida.

"You've saved me time looking for you, Quincy."

"I'm not here for small talk. Make peace with whomever you pray to and wait for death." Ishida said, the full glow of his Quincy bow blinding those unfamiliar with it. In his hand, he weilded the Seele Schneider as if an arrow, another being wedged in Ulquoirra's back.

"Spare me your petty desires to avenge your friend." The Espada remarked, reaching back to yank the projectile out, tossing it to the ground despite how much of a lingering agony it left, "You will die just like him."

"I'm not doing this for Ichigo." Uryuu smirked, "I'm doing it because I hate you and everything your leader stands for." He drew back the bow-string and short forth thousands of arrows at once. "Way of Destruction no 90, Black Coffin." Ulquoirra barely heard the words, busy trying to evade the flurry of arrows. Black and purple energy started forming around the tip of the Quincy's bow and then shot foward, straight at the Espada. Ulquoirra couldn't evade it, and the mass of black surrounded him. From the outside, it reminded the Quincy of the very coffin it was named after, and quickly, dozens of spear-like projections stabbed the box from top to bottom. "That's thanks to Kukaku Shiba."

"Let me put it this way," Kukaku had told him during their training, "The only reason you've managed to manifest the Black Coffin is because you're a Quincy. You're proficient in manipulating spiritual energy far moreso than most Lieutenants in Soul Society, probably even some Captains. Just remember...the more reiatsu you need for your kidou, the more difficult it is to replicate for a period of time. Also, if you don't recite the entire incantation like I've told you, it'll only be a fraction as powerful as it could be."

"No time to waste on reciting that whole thing right now," Uryuu thought to himself, "A third will have to do to give me time for something else." He pulled the bow-string back, absorbing reiatsu from all around, charging one massively powerful arrow that would fly forward the moment Ulquoirra escapes the confines of the Black Coffin.

The dark energy desintigrated, revealing a rather bloodied-up Espada, falling to his hands and knees, smoke rising from his clothes and skin. Uryuu immediately shot the arrow, causing a rather large blue and white explosion. He prepared another one just in case he'd somehow missed, and when the smoke cleared, a different figure was before him.

Ulquoirra held his zanpakuto in hand, and to Ishida's surprise, it was in its released form. Instead of the tiny, lithe Espada that was there before, it had grown somewhat and resembled more of an average Adjucas now than an Arrancar. The second half of the white plate-helmet manifested behind Ulquoirra's head, and extensions of it flowed down his body like molten bone, creating what could only be assumed as armor. The hole through his chest was larger now than before, and his number clearly visable.

9.

Uryuu paused a moment, wondering if he wasn't the 4th Espada before, or whether he'd just forgotten over time. The released form of Ulquoirra stood up, gaining at least 3 feet to his stature, but still not quite as tall as Chad.

...who himself rushed up behind the Espada and landed a rather painful-looking fist in the back of Ulquoirra's head, sending him face first into the road.

"Perhaps you've grown weaker over the course of these last few weeks." Ishida said, approaching with a very volatile-looking Seele Schneider prepped in his bow, "Or maybe we've just been exceptionally well trained. However, this fight needs to come to an end. I have no desire to allow you to gain strength with new attacks. This is...Good bye."

The arrow was shot, descending straight through the hole in Ulquoirra's body, sending off a chain reaction that eventually caused the entire Arrancar to turn to stone. Chad finished it off with another pounch, reducing it to rubble. With any luck, that would be the last of the former Cuatro Espada.

"We can't expect any of the other Espada to be like him." Ishida said, "We probably only beat him because he severely underestimated us based on what happened in Hueco Mundo, and used our strongest attacks right from the start. If he'd had another minute to analyze us like that Aporro Grants guy did to Renji and I, it could've been the end."

Chad nodded in agreement.

"We should try to find the other Espada and do the same. I don't think some of them know about us yet. I didn't recognize the other two that were with this guy."

"Let's go then."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Rukia was wide-eyed, the pain where the blade cut her shoulder intense. Ochigi fell to one knee above her, throwing Zangetsu several feet away before shrieking in anger. He raised his hands to the sides of his head, as if in terrible pain, "STOP INTERFERING!!"

The Kuchikis looked on in confusion.

Soon after, the Espada fell silent again, trembling all over. Rukia felt wet droplets fall on the exposed skin on her leg where the blade had previously cut, and she shook her head to regain her composure. She pushed herself up onto an elbow and hesitantly reached her other hand out towards the pale figure above her. Strangely, his hand moved to meet hers, shaking miserably. His grip was fairly weak, barely moving his fingers, and as Rukia held it, she felt again those wet drops fall on her leg.

"...Ichi..go..?"

"He...wouldn't stop..." The pale figure lifted his head, and slowly, his brown eyes met Rukia's, no longer filled with the blank taint.

"ICHIGO!" She mauled him, adrenaline rushing through her as she held him tight, "We all thought you were dead..."

Byakuya let out an audible sigh of relief. Perhaps, though, only because no one outside the effect of his Bankai could see.

"Ichigo.." Rukia said again, prying herself from her vice-grip around his head, her head swimming with happiness and relief. "It's going to be okay now."

He shook his head slightly, looking as though he were about to topple over from doing just that, "I can't...g-guarantee I can keep control...he's gotten so...strong since then..." He managed an amused, though pitiful smile, "He's yelling..at me right now...hah.."

"Why did you never tell us about this?" She looked solemn, the same look she gave him right before she and Renji whacked him in the head for going to Hueco Mundo without them, "Why did you keep it a secret?"

Ichigo looked away, "It was my burden to bear."

She whacked him in the head, something not entirely unexpected, "Don't say that! You're being stupid!"

"I couldn't risk it." Ichigo said, looking serious again.

"Couldn't risk it!?" She grabbed him by the collar of his white uniform and yanked him forward, then shoving a finger directly into the very spot where the telltale Hole was, "Is this worth the risk you took? Ichigo...we're supposed to be friends, and I told you before never to make me say something so weak again." She sneered at him, but then pulled away and stood up, turning her back to him, "I saw Orihime at 4th Division's headquarters, they said she was killed by you."

He couldn't help it, the blood on his hands wouldn't go away. He clutched his head and held it low, looking rather pathetic there, a Vasto Lorde Arrancar on his knees before one of the weakest Shinigami in Soul Society. Rukia looked back at him and felt rather guilty.

"I...didn't mean it like that..." She muttered, "I know it wasn't you."

"But it was...I killed her in cold blood...it doesn't matter if I can blame it on my Hollow, it's still my responsibility! That Hollow is still a part of me and I'm equally acccountable for everything he does."

"Ichigo!"

He stopped, looking at her with pained eyes.

"I've told you you're not responsible for what's happened." Rukia glared, crossing her arms, "It's regrettable that you didn't try to avoid this by telling us you had that Hollow inside of you, but you yourself are not the person who took her life, or anyone else's, while he was in control."

"If you could've seen the look on her face when Aizen presented me to the other Espada..." Ichigo said, his voice no more than a whisper through his pain, "She was with another guy who looked just like me...before this happened. She was holding his hand. But I'll never forget the look on her face when she saw me...Ochigi go through those doors, and that copy of me disappearing from her side right after." He sat there with his hands on his lap, looking down at them, "There was still dust on her hand when Ochigi started laughing at her...mocking her...it dawned on me then why she came to me that night when Ulquoirra took her away..."

"She loves you." Rukia said, "We all knew. I thought you did too. I thought you just acted coldly because you didn't feel the same and just didn't want to say so. She always looked so happy to be around you, but you pushed her away with your stupid arrogant stuffy head."

"Don't chide me!" Ichigo snapped, finally attempting to stand up, "I don't need people getting that close to me!"

"Another risk you don't want to take?" Her stare was flat and uninterested, as if she too had strangely been rejected.

Ichigo grimmaced, he knew this wasn't going well for him, "I never even got to apologize to her." He clenched his fists at his side, "I just wanted her to be safe, away from the fighting, and hopefully forget about me and the war that followed. I've known her for a long time. She's like family. I care about her that much. I suppose it's like you and Renji."

Rukia held her arm, looking much more guilty now than before, "Yeah, like family."

Without their noticing, Byakuya had lowered the image of his Bankai. Those around had heard at least the last few words of that conversation, and remained quiet. They knew the fight with that Arrancar was now over, and they were safe enough to be around him. Renji watched in silence at the two, knowing their connection and feeling a bit envious. He and Rukia had known one another since they were small kids, hundreds of years had passed since then and neither one ever mentioned anything about how they felt. Perhaps it was left best that way. They were family at any rate...just as she'd said. Feeling love for one another, but not IN love.

"Ichigo." Came Isshin's voice, breaking the awkward silence.

The pale image of that man's son turned to face him, "Dad."

"We need to take a walk sometime."

Ichigo looked a bit surprised, but then nodded, "Yeah."

Rukia had moved towards Renji as they spoke, "Ichigo's dad is a shinigami?"

"Apparently." He still seemed a bit put out.

"What's eating you?" She glowered.

"Nothin'."

"I know you heard some of what we said just now," She mentioned quietly, "You're my brother, Renji. Don't ever forget that. Fight for each other, stick up for one another, till the very end. We'll never give up."

He looked at her awkwardly, but decided being in his shoes right now was probably one of the best places to be right now, and nodded, lofting the shikai form Zabimaru over his shoulder, "Yeah."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Aizen was almost there. He was bristling with excitement despite his calm exterior. Behind and beside him were all his remaining Espada, like wingmen on an escort mission. It was serenely quiet as they kept up their pace. Aizen was confident that his 1st Espada had defeated a good portion of the Captains and stopped paying attention to their reiatsu.

Expectadly though, as the dark haired man got closer and closer to the doorway that lead under Seireitei, he felt a gradual increase in spiritual pressure, and heat as well. It only served to excite him further as the prospect of single-handedly destroying Soul Societ's Commander-General became more and more real. There, finally, standing within that ancient doorway stood the very man himself who was ready to lay down his life to stop anyone's access to the King's Realm.

Flames rose from the ground, burning without a source and leaving no scortch to speak of. Such was the power of Commander-General Yamamoto's shikai.

"Aizen." He said sternly, "Back way, Now."

"I'm afraid I've come too far to simply turn around now, honorable Commander." Aizen replied. "It's you who should back away, if you value your life. Even if you doubt my own strength, my forces outnumber you significantly."

"Numbers make no difference to me." He shugged off his Captain's coat and both layers of kimono, revealing a rather unexpectedly muscular build underneath, decorated in numerous scars from battles long past.

"And your well being makes none to me either." Aizen paused, mentally glancing at each of his superior warriors, "Kill him."

Ichigo's head jerked upwards as he felt the sudden spike in reiatsu. The others noticed it too and looked around, unable to pinpoint its source for a few moments. Then, collectively, they all faced the pinnacle of Seireitei.

"It must be Aizen.." Rukia said, others agreeing, "He must have encountered the Commander-General by now. It's our last stand."

Ishida and Chad soon found themselves arriving on the scene themselves, gawking at the shinigami that gawked right back at them. Ichigo amongst them was the most surprised.

"Ishida! Sado!"

The pair stopped dead in their tracks and leered at the Arrancar dubiously, noting the entire lack of conflict but still unsure they could believe it was safe.

"I-...Ichigo..!?"

"At least you guys are safe."

"We can't say that much for Karakura anymore." Ishida shook his head, "Aizen's gotten his bloody key at the expense of everyone there."

"No.." Ichigo was stunned, feeling helpless all over again, "Yuzu..Karin..."

"They'll be okay, Ichigo." His father assured, "I didn't leave them in unprepared hands."

"Can you be sure!?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one with ties to the Quincy."

Both Ishida and Ichigo pointed at the older man with horrified looks on their faces.

"You know my father!?" "You know his dad!?" They both shrieked in unison.

Isshin raised an eyebrow at them, "Ryuuken, yeah, the old fart himself."

"This is wasting time." Byakuya muttered, heading towards the congregation of other Captains, "We have work to do." Unohana and SoiFon followed after him quickly, soon tailed by Hitsugaya, Shunsui, Zaraki and Komamura, then Unohana. Remaining was Ukitake, but even he soon turned to follow the others. Ikkaku stayed for a moment, wanting to say something, but finding no words he turned and wordlessly followed after his Captain.

"So what do we do?" Renji grumbled, "As much as I hate to bring it up, all of them couldn't beat you, Ichigo." He pointed at the once-Shinigami, "Fighting against Aizen will probably end up as one big funeral pyre, and I doubt me or Rukia going will do any good."

"No...Aizen's far stronger than you can imagine." Ichigo replied, remembering the ex-Captain's vice-like grip on his throat just after his Hollow had achieved the Vasto Lorde state. "I'm no idiot to how strong I am now, but Aizen's even more powerful than me."

"We have to do something," Uryuu muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose as he always did, "I won't just resign to my fate and wait to die."

"I won't either," Chad agreed. "We've all trained too hard and too long just to let the mention of Aizen's name stop us."

Ichigo walked over towards the abandoned form of his zanpakuto, which had reverted to it's original shape. As he picked it up, it seemed to be aware of what was going to happen and immediately took its clever-like form. Just as he did so, a new reiatsu sprung to his senses and he looked straight up. There, standing on the edge of what remained of a large white building, stood the image of Neliel Tu Oderchwank, adorned in the vestiments of a Shinigami and an unusually sad look on her face.

"Nell.."

She jumped down from above and stood before him, "Ochigi."

"No, Nell...it's me."

Another awkward silence befell the group, broken only by Nell's sudden burst into tears. She lunged at the former Shinigami and mauled him even more than Rukia had before. Ichigo just stood still, doing nothing, allowing his friend and ally her moment.

"I couldn't warn you," He finally said, "I wanted to tell you to run before, to get away as fast as you could...but I'm kinda...well, glad you stayed anyway." She pulled off of him and he scratched the back of his head in slight embarassment, "I think I would've lost all hope of regaining myself if not for you."

"Aizen's attacking that old guy," Nell said, disregarding Ichigo's words, even if they did actually mean quite a bit to her. "Eight Espada are attacking on his behalf. I don't think that fight will last too long if we don't go do something..."

"Mm, we're about to...well, at least me." Ichigo said, "For the time being, while I'm in control, I'll do what I can do stop Aizen. But...if something happens and Ochigi takes over...I have on request." He looked straight at Rukia, "Find a way to use Konso on me."

"Konso.."

He nodded, and Isshin huffed in the background, "Yeah. Exorcise him. Obliterate his Hollow outright and put his soul to rest."

"Such a thing can be done!?" Rukia was surprised, "We've never used Konso on a Hollow before...only Plus'."

"Ichigo's soul has been torn apart. He himself is a Plus without his body, and his Hollow resides within him, much like his zanpakuto's spirit. It's likely that Konso might destroy the Hollow and send Ichigo's pure soul to Rukongai. The only thing we can't guarantee is Ichigo's power as a Shinigami, or even his memories. As such, using Konso is a last resort, though try to do so first if it means the difference between your own life and death. We can always find him later."

"Don't talk like that, dad." Ichigo grumbled, "It gives me the creeps."

"We really need to go, Ichigo." Nell reminded, "You and I together might have a significant impact on that fight."

"Can you be certain you won't revert again?" Ichigo asked, "I don't want to put you in a bad situation like with Notoirra."

"I'm fine." She urged their movements, "Let's go."

Ichigo nodded, seeing her dart ahead of him, but turned to the others first, "We'll meet again soon, for better or worse." With that, he was off, using sonido to catch up to his Proivaron ally.

"I suppose it's possible Orihime's soul is somewhere out there right now," Rukia said quietly, "Maybe we'll find her too someday."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

-Thoom-

Ichigo's pale self appeared well above the new battleground. One shinigami vs nine denizens of Hueco Mundo. He wasn't even doing too badly all things considered. Only one enemy was attacking him at a time, though quickly as they switched out they might as well have all been attacking at once. It was quite hot around the area, but between the quick movements and Aizen's sheer ridiculous reiatsu, it was surpressed within their immediate area. Yamamoto refused to leave the entrance to that hall though, keeping his feet firmly planted regardless of what strike he'd take because of it.

"He won't last forever," Ichigo said to himself. Aizen looked up at him just then, though Ichigo wasn't sure if he could tell there was a change. Just as quickly as Aizen had stared up at him, something else caught his attention.

"AIZEN SOSUKE."

All actions paused as attention was captured by the roar of the normally placid Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You're still alive?" Aizen still smiled, "I suppose that's unfortunate."

"This farce has gone on long enough."

"Indeed it has." Aizen looked far behind them to an awaiting, and rather unmentioned individual, "Ichimaru Gin."

Before anything else could be said, a blade shot forth at impossible speeds...piercing a uniquely off-guard Yamamoto straight in the forehead. Shockwaves went through the onlookers, none able to comprehend what had just happened. However, Ichigo looked towards the source of that well-known blade.

There, standing several hundred yards away was that self-same, snake-eyed, incessantly grinning man. Ichigo dared not move from where he stood for the moment, disbelieving he'd entirely forgotten about him.

"You're all getting in the way, I'm afraid." Gin said, smiling from ear to ear, "That's enough talk, enough delaying, enough of all of it." The sword blade shot back out of Yamamoto's skull and retracted down to half its current length...before for some reason, Gin changed his aim, and let the blade sing forward again, this time striking someone no one expected.

"Nell!!"

"So you did change back." Aizen mused.

And once more, the blade retracted to take up another target. Ichigo narrowly managed to catch the edge before it directly hit him. He also refused to let it go, grabbing Zangetsu with his free hand and smashing the metal into shards. It didn't seem to make much difference to Ichimaru as the blade condensed to its normal apperance at his side.

"I believe that's the cue." He said, amused, "Everyone please turn your attention to...Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aizen smirked as his soldiers turned and darted for the sky. The time had finally come. He stepped over the dead former Commander-General and descended, leaving only one final token of his victory behind...for the Captains to believe they're stopping him. His real self abandoned the battlefield and left an illusion behind, giving them the impression that he'd not yet left. And, as with before, there was no way to tell the difference. Unfortunately, being able to see was their greatest weakness to his shikai ability, and by God he took advantage of it.

Busy in the sky and busy on the ground, everyone fought for the very air they breathed.

Their right to exist.

Their desire to live.

Their honor and pride as Shinigami, current and former as they may have been.

Aizen's pace was steady, descending into that dark abyss, reaching into the pouch at his waist to withdraw the tiny golden artifact he'd spent so many countless years researching and hoping for. Ichimaru was the only one amongst those still above who knew Aizen was only using his usual tricks to fool his enemies, though granted that was mostly only because Aizen said he would use it if Ochigi didn't kill the Captains beforehand. Using the commotion as a diversion, he snuck into the bleak pathway to follow his leader.

Time then seemed to slow down. The fighting looked pointless. The Captains all realized at once that they were being fooled again like they had since the very beginning, but now there didn't seem to be any possible hope that they could catch up to Aizen now.

The dark-haired man held the key up to a massive, ancient stone door, decorated with iron and gold, tarnished over the years. There was no knowing how long that doorway had been there, or if it had simply always been since the beginning of time. It felt ominous to the betrayer and his cohort. Scary even. Gin wondered if Aizen felt the same foreboading as he did, but said nothing. Aizen held up the key and approached the dusty precipace. His heart was beating hard and fast with excitement. The golden trinket slid easily into its proper place, and with but a gentle turn, a thunderous roar came up through the very walls that surrounded them.

"Open...open," Aizen said, holding his arms out towards the gateway. "Let me ascend, and purify this disgusting realm...let me do what no other has dared since the throne became empty..."

So did the doorway open, and there beyond it was an empty throne, just as it had always been expected.

Aizen stepped forward, ready to accept his destiny, his fate, with welcome abandon. And just as he had outstretched arms towards the throne...the void beyond it reached towards him.

Hellish screams and cries of torment reverberated throughout the room, many cursing his name and damning him to their own pain. For the first time, Aizen looked a bit surprised, and Gin was outright terrified.

"It's not possible!" He cried, trying to avoid those yearning fingers and hands, desperately trying to grab him, "What's going on!?"

"So that's how it is." Aizen said, looking strangely neutral.

Thousands of lanky, demonic, boney black arms reached out of the darkness, and when the door slammed shut again, the only reminder of the two that were there was the screaming that echoed back up to the surface.

The fighting abruptly stopped. Aizen's illusion faded. The remaining Espada looked weak, tired. Ichigo felt the same heaviness fall on his shoulders that they did, as if he couldn't support his own weight anymore. All together, they started falling right out of the sky, landing with unbearable thuds. The Captains weren't sure what to do.

"...Is this...the end?" Hitsugaya whispered, "Did Aizen use the key?"

There was a long silence, all expecting their very doom to be revealed to them at any moment. None came. All that met them was the eerie silence of their own suspended worry.

"Aizen must have failed." Shunsui said.

"That's the only possible thing..." Ukitake agreed, "Surely he would've been able to do something by now if he'd succeeded..."

They turned as a hushed laugh started coming from off to the side. Ichigo himself was alight with amusement, trying to huff a frew chuckles through his difficulty breathing.

"Ichigo?"

"I just...remembered something...that's all." He managed to roll over, coughing into the dust, before speaking again, "Something my own...Hollow taught me.." He struggled for breath and fell to his back again. None of the other Espada seemed to be faring much better, if at all. "The desire to be the King...abandoning the horse that fells beneath you and replacing it with the desire for a better one. To always be the best, to always have control. Fighting with everything you have, until the last breath in your body and the last blink of your eyes, fighting to stay ahead...to be the Master of your destiny. Aizen...he dared to challenge that...on a level he couldn't comprehend."

His lungs felt as though they were full with sand, and it was increasingly difficult to draw in air, "He...must've found out...that the King's Key...doesn't do anything but laugh...in the face of those...who aren't King...even in their own lives." He still managed a bit of a laugh despite how much it hurt now, "The lives...he took, to make that...key...must've been a sin so great...that Hell itself opened up to him..."

"The King's Key opens the gates to Hell." Ukitake repeated, Unohana pressing past him to try and help the ailing Arrancar, "It's no wonder Yamamoto kept his own key sealed away."

"I don't think there's anything I can do..." Unohana said regrettably, "Your body and life must be tied to the Hougyoku..."

Byakuya approached from behind her, standing between Ichigo and the sun, darkening his image to the fallen Shinigami. He drew his sword quickly and pointed the blade at the Arrancar's face, a neutral expression on his own, as was befitting the Captain. As quickly as the edge appeared, it vanished again, replaced by the hilt-end. Byakuya knelt down beside Unohana and stared at the teen before him. Their glances told one other of mutual understanding, even if no words had been spoken between them. Kuchiki held the helt of the blade to Ichigo's forehead and nodded.

"One day, we shall meet again, Shinigami."

"I'll be waiting."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

The price for trying to become a God has always been high, throughout legends and fiction across every nation and every realm. Rarely do such malicious intents serve for the better of the people who suffer them.

In the events surpassing Aizen's Winter War, the ruined city of Rukongai was rebuilt, this time with many fewer districts and much more influence from Seireitei. The lawless edges of the massive city were more peaceful, and more gifted souls than ever were entering the Shinigami Academy, aspiring to be like those who had saved them from poverty and crime.

The 13 Elite Shinigami squads were reduced to 8, and Jushirou Ukitake was unanimously appointed as the new Commander-General over them. Divisions other than the former 2nd, 4th, 11th and 12th were now given official roles to play within the new Soul Society. 1st Division became entirely responsible for appointing security forces around Rukongai, while 2nd, still headed by SoiFon, remained responsible for the Special Forces. The new 3rd Division was appointed to former Squad 10 Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya, and in his charge were the seeking out and educating newly arrived souls. 4th Squad continued its support from the medical field. 5th Division was the official replacement for the 11th Squad, though with a few protests from many who liked their first title, though with Kenpachi still in charge, arguments soon faded. Ikkaku never accepted Captain status and remained under Zaraki's command, as did Renji, and with three of the four top seats of the Division held by Shinigami who could use Bankai, 5th Squad was officialy declared the Military Corps of Soul Society and was usually the first assigned to conflicts should the 6th Division fail in their own new assignments. Ukitake recognized Byakuya Kuchiki as the most capable in dispelling potential warfare, both by the praises to his capabilities in combat deterring most from wishing to continue their endeavors, and also by Byakuya's cool-headed, calculated responses to all events. 7th Squad was abandoned by Captain Komamura, who lost faith in himself after realizing it was in fact Tousen who had been killed before the Winter War actually began. The former Captain retired from his services, replaced by Shunsui, and was in charge of Shinigami official ceremonies, up to and including events pertaining to the Shinigami Academy. Finally, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was bumped from 12th to 8th, remaining in charge of the Science and Research Division.

Ishida, Chad and Isshin returned to the normal, living world, their time in Soul Society coming to an end. Isshin and Uryuu went together in awkward silence to a quiet, secret place in the mountains where Ryuuken had stowed away Isshin's daughters, as well as Tatsuki and her family. Unfortunately, Isshin didn't know enough of Ichigo or Orihime's other school friends to know to have them helped, so it was never certain whether or not they got away without knowing it. Presumably they had, because Tatsuki never mentioned anything about people missing. But then..it was hard to know given that Karakura was effectively abandoned after the incident and those remaining moved to other cities.

Karin and Yuzu were devastated when Isshin had to tell them he never found Ichigo. Of course, he knew his son had really just been sent to another place and that searches were underway for both him and Orihime, but there was never any guarantee either would be found. Soul Society is a huge place. There were rumors though of a young prodigy rising through the Shinigami Academy whose healing powers rivaled that of most of 4th Division's finest.

Renji and Rukia continued doing their duties within their reassigned squads, Rukia following her former Captain to Division 1 and was part of the officially sanctioned search group that took matters regarding Ichigo and Inoue on a higher level of priority than the rest of the squadron. As many as fifteen years passed without a trace from either of them. Renji felt horrible for his smaller friend throughout the entirety of their search, as she spent the great majority of their first years in mourning. She eventually came back around, but ever since that Winter War, she'd been changed...

Isshin never donned his Shinigami uniform again after that, though he still kept ties with Urahara in case word came that Ichigo had been found. Uryuu was made to follow his father to Italy, where Ryuuken hoped to avoid any and all further matters with the shinigami. It never stopped Uryuu from continuing his practices with the Quincy power though, and his father eventually relented on at least that much. Tatsuki mourned for Inoue in much the same way Rukia did for Ichigo. Their absence left a void so large that it was difficult to imagine life without them after all they had been through.

Rukia parted ways with Renji for the evening, taking a rogue set of orders that sent her to inspect the soul activity of Karakura. It was a grim sight to see, all the empty cars and the long-dead skeletons of the people that had been sacrificed to make Aizen's worthless key. The bodies of the Shinigami who had died there weren't anywhere to be seen, reducing to spiritual particles as their conscious souls were stripped from their spiritual bodies. Rubble and debris from the initial Hollow invasion made the city look all the more like the ghost-town it was. No one dared return here.

She took slow steps through the empty streets and found nothing of interest to report back to Commander-General Ukitake. She spent six days there investigating, just in case spirits were hiding in the abandoned buildings, scared of her. At best, she found the ghost of a lost child that had been killed in the woods months back, and sent his soul on to the other side...but beyond that, nothing.

"This place is so cold without any reiatsu other than mine." She muttered to herself.

A loud crash sounded from behind her, nearly making the Shinigami jump out of her skin the instant she heard it. She flipped around and drew his zanpakuto, thinking maybe a Hollow had tailed her energy. A flash of metal glinting in the afternoon's fading sun. It couldn't be a Hollow. She gave chase, keeping her footsteps quiet.

"Come out, whatever you are!" She said, hiding behind an overturned truck. She heard footsteps rushing away and immediately jumped over the vehicle, catching a glimpse of orange now within the shade of a parking garage. "Definately not a Hollow, that's for sure. Some lost spirit?"

She followed the foosteps as long as she could hear them, going doing into that garage's basement and then up the stairs on the opposite end, right to the very top level, bathed in light from the orange yellow sky. There, far across the concrete platform, the figure was trapped. It looked scared, cornered like a rat.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Rukia said, "I can help you." She saw the glint of metal again...it was long and the shape it took on resembled that of a pointed banana, from what she could see.

"Back off!"

"That voice.." She took a cautious step forward, "Do I know you?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe from one of the Rukongai districts? I've been through most of them by now...how did you get out of there?"

"Out of where?"

"Oh.." She lowered her head, "Uhm...it's Soul Society...I can send you there, it's a better place than here."

"This is the only place I've ever known. Don't make me leave..." The glinting metal shone brightly as the figure apparently drew it out in front of itself, "I won't let you try."

"I'm sure I know your voice from somewhere.." Rukia grumbled, but then extended her hands out to her sides and slowly stepped forward, "I mean you no harm. Can I just talk to you for a while? No tricks."

The metal wavered, but then lowered, touching the ground with a clink. Rukia was able to approach normally now, and the closer she got, the more her heart pounded. "That voice..." She said again.

Finally, she was only 15 feet away from the man, but the sun shining right behind him still mostly obscured his image. She shielded her eyes and looked again, this time seeing a man of about 22 years of age, orange spikey hair, wearing a ragged Shinigami uniform. Her breath stopped, her heart skipped a beat, her throat felt so swollen it hurt.

"No...it's impossible, it can't be..." She backed up, thinking the image a figment of her lonely imagination, toppling over onto her back, scrambling to get back up.

The man before her was equally surprised, "...You...your name?"

"Kuchiki..." She stuttered, "R-Rukia Kuchiki..."

"It's really you.."

"It's not possible...how..."

The figure took a step, then two, towards her, finally kneeling and removing his body from direct line of the sun. Rukia stared intensely at him, there was no doubt...it was really him.

"Fifteen years..." She cried, tears welling up in her eyes, "It was like an eternity, trying to find you...I can't...it can't be you..."

"There's no other possibility."

"Ichigo..!"

She dropped to her hands and knees, her mind full of so many words and memories it was difficult to comprehend what was going on. All she knew was that her fifteen year mission was at an end. Her personal mission to find that man who'd given everything to save Soul Society, even his own soul. She clambered forward slowly, like a drunken fool, step by step, hand over knee, until she could practically feel his warmth against her face.

"I finally found you." He said. Rukia didn't have time to react before she was pulled into a long embrace by the former Arrancar, "I was never able to leave this city, but I finally found you...Rukia..."

She was stunned, practically unable to move, but finally coercing her shaking arms to return the gesture she'd been given, "You've...been here, this whole time?"

"Yeah...waiting...for anyone at all to come by..."

She wiped her eyes on his shoulder, "But how is that possible?!" She tried to hide her face, "Big brother used Konso on you like you said...you should've been in Soul Society somewhere...it makes no sense for you to be here..!"

"All I know is that it's finally over...I can finally go back." Ichigo nudged the weeping Shinigami's head, "To see everything and how it's changed."

"Then let's go," Rukia said, finally pulling away and smiling thankfully, despite the tears that still flowed, their long-awaited reunion finally happening. "...Back to Soul Society."


	23. Chapter 23

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

Not sure how I can reply to folks making reviews, so I'll just say so here.

I don't know how much more of an ending I can make for my story oo I left it open ended for the sake of giving people something to think on, but there's not supposed to be anything after chapter 22. I CAN whip up a sequel if you guys want, but besides that...Ch22 was the conclusion.

Rip


End file.
